Hijo Xiaolin, Padre Heylin
by JacksonSpicer
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde Aquel acuerdo entre Chase Young y Zeus ahora debe cumplir su palabra y deberá entrenar a un nuevo guerrero pero...que pasaría si ese pequeño guerrero prefiriera estar con los monjes Xiaolin en lugar de el? (secuela de Amor Greco-Heylin ultima parte)
1. Chapter 1

dentro del templo de Afrodita se escuchaban las risas de un pequeño niño mientras que iba y venia jugando con el avión de control remoto que su madre le había construido, era un pequeño niño muy hiper activo que le gustaba desmantelar a los robots que tenían en el templo ademas no le gustaba que las escasas personas que venían de visita al templo se le quedaran viendo a su mami de una forma tan molesta para el, parecían perros hambrientos cuando su mami les daba la espalda, por eso terminaba asustando los con un extraño poder que el tenia y que tenia miedo de confesárselo a su mami ya que no quería quedarse solo porque el tuviese miedo de su poder es por ello que lo ocultaba ante todos, sin embargo eso no lo detenía de estar corriendo de aquí para haya volando su avión

-Eugene Renaldi! espero que no estés jugando dentro del templo o tendré que castigarte

El pequeño se asusto al escuchar la voz de su madre y llevo al avión hacia las velas del centro de ceremonias rompiéndolas por la mitad, al ver lo que hizo, tomo su avión escondiéndolo al igual que ocultaba las velas en donde su madre no pudiese verlas, apenas y logro hacerlo cuando un chico albino y pelirrojo entro a la habitación cargando algunas cajas, el pequeño corrió a ayudarle extendiéndole los brazos mientras calmaba su respiración y el albino observaba todo el lugar como si sospechara algo...

-h...hola mami!...q...quieres que te ayude?

-esta bien...-le da una caja no tan pesada- espero no estuviese jugando con tu avión aquí dentro...no quisiera que Afrodita me reprendiera por tus travesuras de nuevo hijo

el niño sonrió algo nervioso pero sin descubrirse, solo asintió a las palabras de su madre y tomo aquella caja acomodándola en donde su madre le indicaba, mientras tanto el pelirrojo se reía divertido ya que se asomaban las partes traseras de las velas de debajo del mantel de una de las mesas al igual que la antena de su control remoto, sin duda se notaba que era un niño muy travieso y sobre todo muy decidido a no ser descubierto, sin embargo en ello aparece afrodita en medio de la Habitación ante un pequeño que corrió a las faldas de su madre ya que había vivido en carne propia los regaños de aquella bella mujer y sin duda eran de temer

-Hola Jackie!...hola pequeño Eugene!...sabes vengo a darte buenas noticias!...-miro a ambos- ha llegado el momento de llevar a tu lindo monstruito con su maestro!

el pelirrojo trago en seco viendo con algo de tristeza a su pequeño quien no dejaba de agarrarse de la pierna de su madre, sin embargo suspiro e intento sonreír, pero el pequeño de apenas 7 años veía mal a la bella mujer ya que el no quería dejar solo a su mami con esos idiotas visitantes del santuario ya que si el no estaba para protegerlo seguro se lo iban a comer, sin duda en su expresión se notaba con mayor similitud los rasgos del hombre que era su padre

-YO NO ME IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO VIEJA FEA! MAMI ME NECESITA AQUÍ!-le saca la lengua

sin duda escuchar aquella oración del niño le provoco un tick molesto en el ojo a la Diosa que sin duda se comenzaba a enfurecer en especial porque ese niño no le mostraba respeto alguna, de verdad que se parecía mucho a su padre y eso le crispaba los nervios, no bastaba que se pareciera a el físicamente sino también en sus expresiones y en su actitud de "yo soy el señor todo poderoso de este mundo y tu solo eres basura"...oh si! adoraba castigar a ese niño sin duda, lo arrebato de un jalón de la pierna de su madre y lo acerco a su rostro jalando de su mejilla con algo de fuerza haciendo gemir un poco de dolor al niño

-ooooooh! así que la pequeña lagartija quiere quedarse con su bella mami!, pues lo lamento mocoso endemoniado...pero tu te vas a entrenar y tu mami se queda aquí hasta que regreses

el pequeño odiaba cuando le hablaban de una forma tan infantil haciéndolo parecer un retrasado, intento zafarse sin excito hasta que el albino lo aparto de la Diosa enfurruñada sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos a la par que el niño acariciaba sus ya rojas mejillas

-basta ustedes dos!...Afrodita, mi señora, recuerde que Eugene aun es un niño si? y tu hijo debes tenerle mas respeto a nuestra señora Afrodita de acuerdo?

-si mami...-carita angelical- si le tengo respeto pero me gusta hacerla enojar ya que así se ve mas bonita

-Owwww!

Afrodita al escuchar eso arrebato al niño de los brazos de su madre para apretarlo contra su pecho repitiendo una y mil veces lo lindo que era el niño al decir eso y este sonrió con malicia, "genial! había caído en la trampa para ya no disculparse", sin duda el odiaba disculparse y mas si tenia razón en algo, era el auto nombrado Guerrero de su mami, que lo protegería de todos esos hombres malos que se lo querían comer ya que de seguro eran monstruos disfrazados

-hagamos algo pequeñín, hasta que tu regreses de tu entrenamiento el templo estará por completo cerrado y tu mami tendrá vacaciones te parece?

-enserio haría eso por mi mami linda señorita?-sin duda era un mocoso listo que sabia como ganarse favores

-claro que si, cosita bonita!-lo aprieta contra su pecho

-entonces iré

sin mas se separa de golpe de Afrodita para correr a los brazos de su madre quien gustoso lo abrazo con esa calidez característica de una madre, acomodándole el cabello, poniéndole un pequeño abrigo y dándole una mochila donde debía llevar todas sus cosas incluyendo sus juguetes favoritos y su pequeño osito de peluche que tenia los mismos googles que su madre tuvo alguna vez

-te voy a extrañar mi pequeño, recuerda que debes cuidarte muy bien si? no quisiera que te enfermes, no podrás llevar teléfono pero recuerda que si quieres decirme algo el señor Hermes estará dispuesto a traerme tu mensaje si? y sobre todo...recuerda escuchar siempre a tu maestro en cada entrenamiento, no lo cuestiones y trata de llevarte bien con el

-lo haré por que tu me lo pides mami aunque no me guste la idea de obedecer a quien no conozco

-ese es mi pequeño dragoncito

El albino abrazo a su pequeño con fuerza intentando contener las lagrimas al igual que el pequeño, sin duda extrañaría estar a diario con el pero una promesa era una promesa y ya era momento de que se cumpliera el acuerdo, el albino se separo de su niño y en cuanto la Diosa de la sabiduría apareció al lado de Afrodita ambas con una muy leve reverencia se marcharon con el niño en medio de ellas dos

Mientras tanto, Chase Young peleaba contra los ahora maestros Xiaolin de los cuatro elementos por un shen wong wu que permitía al portador agrandar su tamaño pero salio victoriosa Wuya por el extraño temblor que sacudió el lugar sacando de su zona segura a todos para dejarle paso a lo que al parecer era una extraña presencia, sin mas ambas mujeres aparecieron ante el Lord Heylin y los demás maestros allí

-Chase Young...-dijo Atenea- han pasado ya 7 años, es hora de que entrenes al nuevo guerrero como lo prometiste

en eso Afrodita empuja con algo de dulzura al pequeño oculto entre su faldón y sin duda quienes lo vieran diría que era la viva imagen del lord dragón pero eso se descarto de inmediato ya que su cabello era corto (parecido al de Raimundo) y sus ojos parecían ser castaños

-su nombre es Eugene Renaldi...-dijo Afrodita- y desde ahora te harás cargo de el y mas vale que no obtenga daño alguno o este trato se romperá entendido?, eso es todo

sin mas ambas Diosas desaparecieron dejando al pequeño quien abrazaba a su osito con duda en sus ojos al ver de arriba a abajo al Lord Heylin, al parecer todos allí presentes miraban con curiosidad al niño ya que parecía alguien frágil pero en cuanto salieron las primeras palabras de su boca ante Chase los maestros dragón se preocuparon por la seguridad del niño mientras Hannibal Bean y Wuya no paraban de reír ya que el niño al ver a Chase dijo algo que lo haría enfurecer

-porque pareces una niña?-levanta la ceja con elegancia y prepotencia


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto el Lord Heylin escucho aquella pregunta sentía deseos de liquidar al pequeño engendro por decirle aquello, su dragón quería venganza por la ofensa pero en lugar de ello se contuvo y sonrió de forma prepotente

-no se atrevan en interferir jóvenes guerreros...este niño ahora es mi aprendiz así es que yo le daré el correctivo que desee

el pequeño niño miraba con desconfianza al Lord dragón y este lo tomo del cuello de la camisa como si fuese un pequeño cachorro que se había portado mal, naturalmente el pequeño comenzó a patalear reclamándole al mayor que lo dejara en paz, Omi y los demás veían preocupados al pequeño sin embargo este desapareció junto con Chase Young quien al llegar a su ciudadela arrojo al niño al suelo frente a su trono

-escúchame bien mocoso...puede que te eligieran esos prepotentes Dioses griegos para ser su campeón pero ante mi no eres mas que un inútil mortal...mas vale que me obedezcas ya que a partir de ahora yo...el gran Señor del Heylin te entrenara entendido?-afila su mirada

el niño miro de igual forma al mayor sin embargo al final le saco la lengua y se cruzo de brazos sin soltar a su osito haciendo que Chase suspirara con cansancio al ver tal acción infantil

-solo te haré caso porque se lo prometí a mi mami...pero así como yo soy un mocoso grosero para ti tu eres para mi un afeminado con aires de grandeza-le vuelve a sacar la lengua

-se nota que tu padre jamas te dio un correctivo verdad mocoso?-levanta la ceja con arrogancia

El pequeño al escuchar eso bajo la mirada abrazando mas a su oso, recordando como los otros niños se burlaban de el por no tener papa y aunque les pegaba y se defendía no podía evitar el sentirse triste cada vez que alguien le hablaba del tema

-yo...yo no tengo papa señor...solo tengo a mi mami...-lo miro reteniendo las lagrimitas que querían salir de sus ojos sin embargo se hacia el fuerte viéndolo con enfado- y eso no tiene nada de malo afeminado! mas vale que not e burles de mi o la señora Afrodita te castigara!

le saco la lengua y salio corriendo sin siquiera saber en donde estaba solo corrió hasta cansarse dejando algo preocupado a Chase sobre eso, ESPEREN!, porque el gran Chase Young sentiría preocupación por un niño que ni conoce? y ademas ese mocoso no es nada de el como para sentirse responsable por decir algo como eso!

el lord Heylin se dispuso a irse a meditar pero algo le picaba en el pecho teniendo una sensación extraña mas sin embargo lo ignoro para irse de allí, mientras tanto el pequeño que había corrido lejos llego a una extraña puerta de gran tamaño, como todo niño sintió gran curiosidad y como pudo logro abrir lo suficiente la puerta para entrar y al hacerlo encontró una enorme librería con grandes ventanales que dejaban ver un gran y hermoso jardín, el pequeño Eugene abrazo a su osito con emoción y se sentó tomando uno de los libros encontrando allí escrito como titulo "avances tecnológicos", sin duda era un libro que sonaba interesante aunque no lo fuese para ningún otro niño a el le encantaba leer ese tipo de cosas, después de todo aprendió a leer con tan solo 3 años de edad encima, se la paso horas y horas leyendo los libros de la primera parte de la repisa hasta que se quedo dormido

por otro lado el Lord Heylin no pudo concentrarse en su meditación ya que esa punzada en el pecho se hacia mas y mas fuerte por lo cual tuvo que abandonar la idea de meditar, busco por todas partes al pequeño mocoso y solo lo encontró hasta que uno de sus felinos le dijo que se encontraba en la biblioteca

En cuanto llego al lugar vio una pequeña montaña de libros sobre la mesa y no eran libros de lectura ligera no, al contrario, eran libros en sumo complicados para cualquiera incluso para el Lord dragón ya que no era muy fan de la tecnología que digamos, sin embargo, cuando decidió entrar mas al lugar vio junto a esa montaña al pequeño niño dormido abrazando a su osito totalmente hecho un ovillo, sin duda esa imagen le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Chase pero al darse cuenta de ello la borro de inmediato fijándose de que nadie lo hubiese visto y al ver que fue así tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo llevo a una habitación no muy lejos de la suya para que descansara, lo acostó con cuidado de no despertarlo sin embargo cuando estuvo por completo sobre la cama el pequeño abrió levemente los ojos y la luz de la luna que se metía por la ventana directo al pequeño rostro mostró el verdadero color de las iris del menor...no eran castaños sino de un rojo intenso

Chase no supo que hacer, esos ojos se parecían a los de su Jack, sin embargo borro la idea de inmediato de su cabeza, eso era imposible ya que hasta donde sabia, su pelirrojo no podría ser el único que tuviera esa pigmentación en el iris de ese color así es que lo dejo pasar, pero algo lo hizo detener su paso cuando estaba a punto de salir, escucho un pequeño llanto, giro su rostro solo para verlo de reojo y noto una solitaria lagrima saliendo de la mejilla del pequeño

-mama... donde estas?

era extraño, pero escuchar aquello hizo que su dragón interno lo reemplazara por un instante tan solo para acercarse al menor y arroparlo mejor cosa que ahora si lo desconcertó...porque su dragón interno estaba tan paternal con ese mocoso? y sobre todo...porque le afectaba tanto el ver a ese mocoso llamando a su madre?!

sin duda tenia que descansar por el día de hoy ya que el hecho de lo que paso en la tarde con los guerreros y las Diosas ademas de la ofensa del mocoso por llamarlo afeminado (cosa que le haría pagar con creces), le estaban afectando de sobre manera así es que sin discutir se tele transporto a su habitación y se recostó a descansar después de todo mañana empezaba el entrenamiento del cachorro insolente y sin duda seria en exceso difícil o al menos lo seria para el


	3. Chapter 3

a la mañana siguiente, después de una buena noche de sueño Chase se levanto a las 6 de la mañana dispuesto a hacer sufrir al mocoso por lo del día anterior, pero al llegar a su habitación encontró la misma totalmente limpia, la cama hecha y el pequeño osito del niño bien acomodado sobre de esta, sus cosas estaban ordenadas cosa que sin duda dejo sorprendido al Lord Heylin mas no lo demostraría

-Bueno...al menos le enseñaron como comportarse correctamente

Busco al pequeño pero en cuanto uno de sus felinos le dijo que el cachorro se encontraba desayunando en la cocina se dirigió allí, sin embargo lo dejo bastante sorprendido el hecho de que el niño ya no estaba comiendo sino que se había subido a una caja para poder lavar los trastos que el había ocupado hace tan solo unos momentos para comer, ademas una pantera negra lo acompañaba como si estuviese interesado en el niño

-tal parece ya has comido algo y en verdad me alegra ver que no tiendes a dormir de mas

el niño seco sus manitas con una toalla que le ofrecía la pantera agradeciéndole el gesto y sin mas acomodo su ropa que estaba algo desordenada por haber estado trepado en la enorme caja

-mi mami me enseño a que debo aprovechar la gran parte del día para hacer cosas útiles...

-bueno...creo que debo darle crédito a tu madre por haberte criado bien

el pequeño vio fijamente al mayor para después bajar la mirada algo nervioso mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas al igual que con su camisa, cosa que provoco al señor dragón que levantara su ceja expectante al saber que se le ofrecía al pequeño mocoso

-habla de una vez niño...deseas algo de mi cierto?

-p...pues...quería pedirle perdón por haber entrado a su biblioteca sin permiso y dejar los libros tirados...y...ya fui a acomodarlos pero aun así me quise disculpar

Por alguna extraña razón al ver esa imagen tan tierna del niño temeroso esperando mientras lo ve fijamente preocupado para saber si lo perdonaba o no,le provocaba gran ternura e incluso le hacia recordar ese gesto a su Jack cuando estaba espiando a los monjes y este les pedía que si se podía unir a ellos, prácticamente era el mismo gesto y los mismos ojos suplicantes por una nueva oportunidad de enmendar su error, sin embargo aclaro su garganta y oculto ese sentir ya que era una ridiculez comparar a un mocoso extraño con su Jack

-me basta con saber que has encomendado tu error y te disculparas de acuerdo? solo espero no vuelva a repetirse esto...si deseas algo pídeselo a los felinos...ahora sera mejor que comencemos el entrenamiento

El pequeño le dio una enorme sonrisa a Chase asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que el señor dragón le pedía a uno de sus guerreros que llevara al pequeño a cambiarse y darle un traje idéntico al de Omi cuando se unió al lado Heylin, en cuanto vio salir a ambos se sostuvo de la mensa mientras tomaba con una mano su cabeza, realmente era extraña esa sensación, presentía algo cada vez que estaba cerca de ese niño ademas de que cuando le sonrió, noto como su dragón quería salir y...ABRAZARLO?!...sin duda se estaba volviendo loco

Chase recordo de inmediato las palabras de Zeus el ultimo dia que lo tuvo frente a frente:"a partir de que ese Guerrero llegue a tu ciudadela, tu lado dragón no podrá identificar su aroma y ese guerrero solo te dirá su nombre, sin apellidos algunos y mucho menos que relación tiene con la familia de Jack...no sabrás si es un asesino o solo un ser indefenso pero...si logras descubrir todo lo necesario acerca de ese chico..y si llega a ganarse parte de tu corazón tendrás que decírselo al Dios en turno al cual le toque inspeccionar el entrenamiento y si el te da la razón en tu respuesta, entonces Spicer de inmediato sera liberado de sus deberes y aparecerá a tu lado como si nada hubiese pasado...", ahora lo entendía!, su dragón sabia perfectamente quien era ese niño pero a partir de que ese mocoso llego su parte draconiana no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna dentro de las meditaciones, entonces era el momento de saber el porque actuaba como actuaba frente al mocoso, saber del porque su dragón se comporta así y sobre todo...saber que relación hay entre su pelirrojo y ese niño, sin embargo lo importante ahora era comenzar con su entrenamiento para que la primera evaluación con los dioses fuese acreditada y de esa forma el pudiese visitar a su pelirrojo tal cual estaba acordado con Zeus...tal vez así el pueda preguntarle a Jack sobre su relación con el

Sin perder mas tiempo fue a uno de sus jardines internos y vio que el niño lucia muy bien con ese uniforme de guerrero, en especial porque estaba sentado bajo un árbol y sus guerreros parecían estar a gusto con su presencia en especial aquella pantera negra de antes ya que el pequeño le acariciaba la nariz mientras sonreía...eso le hizo sentir a Chase orgulloso, ese pequeño parecía una diminuta versión de el en especial porque cuando le ordenaba a los felinos que hiciesen algo para entretenerle estos lo hacían...esperen...porque lo estaban obedeciendo?! y en especial...PORQUE SUS FELINOS ESTABAN ACTUANDO COMO BUFONES DE CIRCO PARA HACER SONREÍR AL MOCOSO?!, de eso nada!...ese niño no iba a venir a tratar a los guerreros que el había vencido y convertirlos en sus bufones personales

solo basto con que Chase carraspeara un poco su garganta para que los felinos se avergonzaran y regresaran a su forma seria mientras que el niño hizo un pequeño puchero por eso

-me estaba divirtiendo! porque les hiciste eso para que se detengan?

-ellos son guerreros...no tus muñecos para que juegues con ellos ademas es hora de tu entrenamiento

el niño iba a reclamar pero prefirió no hacerlo y solo asintió después de todo hoy quería mandarle un mensaje a su mami para contarle su día y que había llegado a salvo con su maestro, así es que era mejor acabar rápido para poder hacer su carta, sin mas el entrenamiento comenzó, Chase le enseñaba los movimientos básicos y la forma apropiada de realizarlos, le sorprendió al Lord Heylin el como aquel pequeño parecía ser un dotado para el Tai Chi en especial porque parecían muy fluidos sus movimientos, así siguieron hasta que llego la tarde y el estomago del pequeño rugió por alimento

-Tengo Hambre!

-Aun es temprano para comer algo...continua

el pequeño Eugene se enfurruño e ignoro al mayor así es que dejo de hacer el movimiento de la gruya y se dirigió con la pantera

-tengo hambre...quiero comer una Hamburguesa!

La pantera nerviosa volteo a ver a su amo y en cuanto lo vio negarse con la cabeza molesto dirigió su mirada al menor, pero grande fue el susto ya que ambos tenían la misma mirada molesta y con aires de poder, el felino no pudo hacer nada mas que huir ya que en verdad ambas miradas eran demasiado cargadas como para desafiar alguna de ellas

-Genial! hiciste huir al gatito! -volteo a ver al mayor

-el solo obedeció mi mandato...recuerda que tu eres mi aprendiz y como tal debes obedecer me

-pero tengo hambre

-aun es temprano...así es que deja tu actitud infantil a un lado y sigue con el entrenamiento

el niño hizo un puchero, se tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpear y patalear mientras gritaba con desesperación y molestia las mismas palabras una y otra vez

-TENGO HAMBRE! TENGO HAMBRE! TENGO HAMBREEEEEE!

sin duda Chase tuvo que cubrir sus oídos al escuchar tales gritos inclusive juraría que había dos voces dentro del pequeño como la que tenia el cuando se transformaba en dragón sin embargo esta parecía mas aguda y molesta...estaban a punto de reventar sus tímpanos hasta que apareció uno de los felinos ofreciéndole una taza entrenadora con leche tibia al pequeño, este al instante seco sus lagrimas que comenzaban a salir y bebió de la leche manteniendo un gran silencio por ello, lográndose así que Chase respirara tranquilo, sin duda ese mocoso comenzaba a sacarle canas verdes (por así decirlo)...sin duda esto no seria fácil e iba a necesitar de una buena estrategia para hacer que el pequeño mocoso odioso y prepotente le obedeciera en todo


	4. Chapter 4

en cuanto Chase dejo sus oídos al notar la falta de ruido noto al pequeño quien comenzaba a bostezar y el tigre dejaba que el niño se sostuviese de su lomo, Chase al ver aquello enarco su ceja con duda pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba cargando al niño quien medio dormido se abrazo del cuello del Lord Heylin y se acomodo en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro para comenzar a dormir mientras levantaba su pulgar y comenzaba a chuparlo

Chase se sorprendió ante esto y miro al tigre con algo de duda, como diciéndole...¿ahora qué hago?, así es que el felino hizo una mueca sonriente y dirigió a Chase a la habitación del pequeño para subir sus patas delanteras a esta e indicarle que debía acostarlo, el lord dragón hizo caso e intento quitarse al pequeño pero tal parecía se había aferrado muy bien de el, lucho varias veces contra las fuertes manitas que no soltaban su cuello pero fueron las palabras del pequeño lo que hicieron que se detuviera

-Papi...gracias...-habla dormido

era increíble que el Lord Heylin con tan simples palabras sintiese una gran calidez sobre su pecho ya que le dijo al tigre que saliera de la habitación ya que el se encargaría desde ahora, en cuanto el felino salio, el lord dragón se sentó a un lado de la cama y con un cuidado tan delicado como le fue posible dejo al niño sobre la cama, ya solo faltaba que le soltara y como si fuese un impulso beso la frente del niño quien de inmediato le soltó acomodándose sobre la cama y Chase le entrego su osito para después arroparlo bien y dejarlo dormir

en cuanto se vio fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta suspiro con resignación, realmente era increíble que el, él gran Chase Young! señor del Heylin hubiese terminado sucumbiendo a los encantos de un pequeño mocoso del cual no sabia mas que su nombre, sin lugar a dudas necesitaba meditar con urgencia, se dirigió a la sala del trono para hacerlo pero antes le pidió a sus felinos que tuviesen listo el almuerzo, ya que algo dentro de el le decía que era mejor procurar que el niño comiese bien antes de seguir con el entrenamiento

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que Chase se encontraba meditando, pero en cuanto volvió noto que el niño había preparado la mesa para que se sentara junto con el, el pequeño lo vio entrar a la habitación y de inmediato tomo al mayor de su mano jalándolo para que se sentara junto con el ante la vista sorprendida de sus felinos quienes no podían creer la facilidad con la cual ese cachorro humano había logrado tener a su amo de forma tan dócil mas no dijeron nada ya que Chase parecía estar al igual que ellos en shock por ese simple pensamiento o parecía que iban a estar así todo lo que restaba del día si no fuera porque el pequeño comenzó a servirle la comida a Chase y la suya también

-lamento mi rabieta de hace un momento señor...y...-se sonroja- gracias...por llevarme a mi habitación cuando me quede dormido

los tigres al ver aquella sonrisa tan tierna del pequeño se acercaron a el y comenzaron a frotar sus rostros contra el cuerpo del pequeño quien parecía sentir cosquillas y reía a carcajadas, Chase al ver esto sintió cierta paz y tranquilidad al igual que parecía que sus felinos estaban mas que dispuestos a convivir con el pequeño pero sobre todo, al notar que ese pequeño podía dejar su arrogancia de lado sin dudas daba esperanza de que podría entrenarle sin tanto problema como creyó al principio

sin mas problemas comenzaron a comer el pequeño con algo de dificultad lo hacia ya que aun no aprendía a utilizar muy bien los cubiertos y por ello una de los felinos convertido en guerrera africana le ayudo a cortar su carne solo para regresar a su forma normal, todo parecía ir en calma si no fuera por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda a Chase, un nuevo Shen wong wu se había activado y al parecer se ubicaba no muy lejos de allí

el pequeño Eugene miro preocupado al mayor, por un momento sintió miedo por verlo tan serio así es que como pudo bajo de su silla y se acerco al señor Heylin para tocar su mano, en cuanto Chase volteo a ver al pequeño vio sus ojos que parecían preocupados por el, eso si era nuevo ya que el único que lo miraba así era..eso era imposible, este pequeño no podía ser nada de Spicer aunque algo dentro suyo le reclamaba que estaba equivocado y ese era su dragón que parecía muy inquieto cada vez que negaba aquello, ignoro a su dragón y volvió a ver al niño

-se encuentra bien señor?

-si estoy bien...pero llámame maestro, entendido?

-esta bien-el pequeño asintió

-tengo que irme, tu quédate aquí

-NO!, yo voy con usted!

-es muy peligroso y aunque haces bien los movimientos del entrenamiento no significa que estés listo para acompañarme

-YO VOY A IR Y SE ACABO!...

-muy bien ...vendrás conmigo pero si te lastimas no sera problema mio

el niño lo miro molesto pero asintió solo para después sacarle la lengua, el lord dragón solo soltó un suspiro tomando al cachorro entre sus brazos tele transportándose al lugar del duelo donde al parecer eran los primeros en llegar sin embargo Chase miro con sorpresa el lugar en donde estaban, era la casa que tenia Spicer hace 7 años atrás, donde vio el espectáculo del vaquero tratando de conquistar a su pelirrojo...oh si!, ahora tenia ánimos de patear un trasero texano apenas recordar eso

el pequeño, quien se había bajado de brazos de su maestro, vio como un dragón bajaba del cielo con tres hombres y una mujer sobre su espalda, eso le hizo brillar su mirada, desde que tenia tres años recordaba que le gustaban mucho los dragones

-Chase Young, prepárate para una humillante derrota!

los cuatro maestros dragones habían saltado de Dojo para ponerse en posición de combate en contra de Chase en ese momento tanto Wuya como Hannibal aparecieron y un combate inicio, sin embargo, el pequeño se acerco a Dojo quien estaba oculto detrás de una roca y grito sorprendido

-no tengas miedo...solo quiero conocerte

-tu eres el aprendiz de Chase Young cierto?-el pequeño asintió- y tu no quieres comerme?

-porque querría comerte?-levanto la ceja de forma idéntica a Chase

-sabes...noto algo familiar en ti pero no se que es

-oye...puedo acariciarte?

Dojo se iba a negar ante aquella petición pero se sintió bien en cuanto la mano del pequeño comenzó a acariciar su cabeza tratándolo como si fuese un felino

-oh tienes manos mágicas pequeño...un poco mas al sur por favor

-jejeje eres gracioso!...como te llamas?

-mi nombre es Dojo pequeño...oh si! un poco mas a la izquierda!

el niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato abrazo al dragoncillo dejándolo algo desconcertado por ello, pero en cuanto Dojo logro separarse del pequeño lo miro fijamente

-oye porque hiciste eso! pudiste matarme de asfixia!

-lo lamento señor dragón...es que mi mami siempre me hablo de un dragón llamado Dojo y yo creí que se trataba de usted...lamento si me porte mal

Dojo al escuchar esto sin duda grito con susto haciendo que todos lo miraran a el y al pequeño, rápido el dragón se despidió besando la frente del niño y como si lo estuviesen persiguiendo tomo a los monjes y se fue de allí volando, necesitaba urgentemente decirles lo que había descubierto de ese niño


	5. Chapter 5

todos se habían detenido para asimilar lo que había ocurrido sin embargo los dos inmortales y la bruja se dieron cuenta que Dojo también se había llevado el wu por lo cual no hicieron mas que resignarse e irse, pero solo Chase se quedo con el pequeño en aquel lugar, vio a Eugene quien miro al cielo confundido pero después caminaba hacia aquella casa abandonada, abrió la puerta sin importarle que su maestro le estuviese reclamando que no entrara allí pero termino siguiendo a su aprendiz

mientras tanto los monjes llegaban al templo dejando que Dojo los tirara de encima suyo sobre el cesped y este regresaba a ser pequeño ante Apolo y el maestro Fung quienes los miraban desconcertados

-Compa! me puedes decir porque nos trajiste de esa forma de vuelta?-dijo Raimundo sobando su trasero adolorido

\- es verdad Dojo...ahora voy a necesitar ir al Spa para que me acomoden la cadera-dijo Kimiko quien sobaba la mencionada cadera

el maestro Fung tranquilizaba a sus antiguos aprendices para que dejaran hablar a Dojo quien parecía estar espiando que no estuviese nadie alrededor del templo después de ver que no era así se hizo grande, tomo a todos entre sus garras y los metió a todos en los dormitorios junto con el cerrando con candados desde adentro una vez termino se hizo pequeño, se recargo sobre la puerta y suspiro tranquilo

-mi querido amigo Dojo...nos puedes explicar que sucede? te veo muy blanco

-"pálido"-corrigió Apolo

-eso también

Dojo los miro y comenzó a dar saltos enroscando su cola para abrazar a Omi en el proceso y quedarse apegado a su gran cabeza calva

-ese niño...el aprendiz de Chase Young...es hijo de Jack Spicer!

-QUE!?

todos se quedaron en blanco no sabían que decir, sin embargo Omi fue el primero en brincar junto con Dojo ante la vista atónita de todos

-eso significa que tengo un sobrino no es así?

-así es Omi...waaa! pero porque Jack no nos diría nada?!...-se quedo pensativo- oh si es verdad...los Dioses se lo prohibieron

en cuanto Kimiko, Raimundo y Apolo se dieron cuenta de lo dicho también sonrieron, sin duda era verdad ya que si no mal recordaban el Lord Heylin había sido el único que termino en la misma cama que Jack, pero eso aunque los alegro vieron que Clay no parecía tan feliz, al contrario, se salio del lugar hacia la sala del te y se sentó allí, eso había dolido, primero saber que el joven del cual se enamoro se entrego a Chase Young...claro! el había entendido que lo hizo para salvar a la humanidad pero...también sabia que el albino siempre estuvo enamorado del señor dragón, pero algo le surgió en la cabeza...y si, ese niño no tenia los mismos ideales que su malvado padre? acaso...el sabría que Chase Young era su papa?...podría traerlo a la senda del bien como alguna vez lo había hecho la madre del pequeño?

con esas ideas en la cabeza Clay se quedo pensando con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo algo inquietaba a Apolo por lo cual fue al Olimpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para hablar con Afrodita acerca de esto y la encontró sentada en su Diván observando a su sacerdote quien estaba cuidando de las bellas plantas del templo

-Afrodita, lamento interrumpir tu...descanso pero necesito preguntarte acerca de...

-Eugene?...jajaja si, es hijo de Chase Young y de Jackson Renaldi Spicer...si es que esa era tu pregunta

-entonces Dojo tenia razón...dime, podremos traerlo al lado xiaolin? y dime...que tiene que ver el pequeño con el trato de Zeus y la lagartija?

-pues veras...hace 7 años, Jack sacrifico su propio cuerpo ante Chase Young convenciéndolo de que desistiera de aquella guerra como sabrás, pero en el proceso Jack termino con un pequeño en su interior y el motivo de esta apuesta no solo es para ver que tanto esta dispuesto Young a hacer para recuperar a su pareja, sino que ademas...Zeus y en especial Hera, quiere ver la capacidad de Chase para ser padre...quiere encontrar ese amor familiar en aquel demonio

-y que pasara si no la encuentra? o falla en ello?

-entonces, aunque sea capaz de recuperar a Jack con los primeros términos...perderá a su hijo, ese pequeño terminara con el corazón roto y es probable que quiera morir de tristeza y entonces...

-entonces Jack como su madre- la mira preocupado- morirá de dolor por perder a su pequeño...como cualquier verdadera madre lo haría al ya no tener a su bebe junto a ella...entonces Chase Young tiene mucho que perder si falla en esta tarea

-así es Apolo, es por ello que ninguno de ustedes puede interferir en una tarea como esta...solo pueden proteger al niño cuando lo requiera pero a cambio no pueden revelar le su identidad a Chase Young

-muy bien...entonces debo advertirle a los guerreros sobre esto, antes de que si quiera planeen algo contra procedente

sin mas Afrodita le dejo marchar y Apolo en cuanto llego al templo reunió a todos diciéndoles cada palabra que la Diosa le había comentado, todos acordaron que no le revelarían nada ni a Chase ni a Eugene sobre esto solo verían la forma de que el pequeño, no se inclinara por el mal camino y con esa idea en sus cabezas decidieron hacer lo posible por acercarse a el


	6. Chapter 6

mientras los monjes se ponían de acuerdo en si debían traer o no al pequeño con ellos, tanto aprendiz como maestro se encontraban dentro de la vieja casa de Jack, el niño en cuanto entro fue directo a la cocina como si estuviese buscando algo, Chase en cambio entro a la sala y allí pudo ver fotos de los padres de Jack pero en especial vio sus logros académicos pero le llamo una foto en especifico, una donde estaba el enfurruñado siendo abrazado por Spicer quien sonreía como todo un fanboy, ese día Chase no pudo rechazarle aquella foto ya que lo tomo desprevenido mientras miraba mal a Raimundo quien se regodeaba de alegría por haber ganado un shen wong wu en contra suya

sin duda veía con añoranza aquella foto mientras la acariciaba, no había duda en que el Lord Heylin extrañaba al ruidoso, idiota, excéntrico y sobre todo molesto Spicer, de verdad haría lo que fuera para recuperar lo, por instinto subió a la habitación donde solía dormir el pelirrojo, en cuanto abrió la puerta sin duda se sorprendió por sentir el golpe del aroma de su Jack golpeándolo apenas entro

el Lord dragón se sentó a la orilla de la cama y acaricio el cobertor como si estuviese buscando algo debajo de ella pero no encontró mas que polvo, era la primera vez que se sentía tan vulnerable y vació desde que era humano y de eso ya eran bastantes años, de repente una idea cruzo por su mente, y si...su Jack le había mandado a ese niño para que no se sintiese solo?, su Jack que nunca lo descuidaba, que siempre se preocupaba a pesar de los insultos y golpes que el le proporcionaba le había mandado al niño para decirle que el estaba bien y que no se preocupara?, realmente le dolía la ausencia de Jack, siempre que veía a ese pequeño sonreír o hacer una rabieta con esos ojos carmesí, le hacían pensar que estaba viendo a Spicer sonriendo le y haciendo un berrinche como hace 9 años cuando aun participaba del lado Heylin, era la primera vez que sentía tanto dolor y no era algo que Chase Young quisiera volver a sentir, sin darse cuenta una inocente lagrima escapo ante esa simple idea, la idea de que quizás...no volvería a ver a Spicer, que nunca podría disculparse por lo que hizo, enmendarse y tampoco abrir su negro corazón al pelirrojo y eso le destrozaba

sin duda es una locura, que el gran Chase Young, demonio que atormento a todo el mundo y que era el mas fuerte Guerrero del lado Heylin, se estaba desplomando ante la idea de quedarse en soledad sin un mortal pelirrojo a su lado, antes ni caso le hubiera restado al pequeño gusano pero...el ya no escuchar su ruidosa voz junto con el molesto golpetear del metal en su ciudadela o en la mansión de sus padres era algo que le dolía y sabia de ante mano que también le había dolido a Omi quien perdió a la única persona que en verdad podía llamar su familia

el pequeño había subido para buscar a su maestro, pero en cuanto lo vio por la pequeña abertura de la puerta hacia la habitación sintió ganas de llorar por ver esa mirada tan solitaria en su maestro, apretó contra su pecho una pequeña cajita que tomo de la cocina, después tragando en seco guardo esa caja en su bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta acercándose a su maestro y sin dejar que el mayor le hablara le abraso de su cintura ya que no alcanzaba mas

-no necesito compasión de ti niño-dijo haciéndose el fuerte

-no es compasión...no me gusta ver a la gente llorar...y menos a la gente que es buena conmigo

-bueno?, crees que soy bueno?

-se que perteneces a los malos, la señora Afrodita me lo dijo pero...aun así...no me gusta verte triste... perdóname maestro

-porque te disculpas si no has hecho nada malo? -serio pero tranquilo

-no lose ... es que...siento que por mi culpa le paso algo malo y...si no me disculpo puede que usted me odie maestro

-que te odie?...porque te afecta tanto que te odie? si no mal recuerdo...no soy tan cercano a ti como para que te sientas de esa forma

-se equivoca yo...es la primera vez que me agrada alguien ademas de la Diosa Afrodita, normalmente solo somos mi mami y yo pero...lo quiero maestro, perdone si le molesta pero...a pesar de sus regaños yo...lo quiero pero no se como describir este sentimiento

-no te confundas, recuerda que soy tu maestro y nada mas...pero por esta ocasión haré algo que va contra todos mis principios

el pequeño solo asintió y se abrazo mas de Chase ocultando su carita en el cuerpo de su maestro, y Chase lo separo para bajar de la cama y arrodillarse frente al pequeño para abrazarlo, el pequeño al sentir el abrazo comenzó a llorar en silencio aferrándose del mayor pero por extraña razón el pequeño sonrió ya que sentía un calor distinto al de su mami, este parecía un calor gentil pero no como el de Jack...el de Chase era estricto pero justo, paciente pero firme, ademas parecía tener gentileza pero igual tenia postura y firmeza, el pequeño no dijo nada cuando sintió que Chase los tele transportaba a ambos a la ciudadela, pero en cuanto ambos se separaron una sonrisa gentil atravesó el rostro de aprendiz y maestro, sin mas el niño se separo, hizo una reverencia y se fue a su habitación

el Lord Heylin se sintió extraño después de aquel abrazo y su dragón interno parecía demasiado dócil ante el niño, pero el...Chase Young parecía estar deseando de nuevo un contacto así, ese pequeño...a pesar de ser tan arrogante y molesto, también parecía ser un pequeño indefenso pero en especial parecía verle con otros ojos a el y no solo de aprendiz...es como si ese niño anhelara al padre que nunca tuvo y deseara que el se convirtiera en su figura paterna

Chase apretó su puño y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, eso debía ser imposible, en esos momentos solo debía preocuparle el entrenar al niño para recuperar a su Jack, debía dejarse eso en claro y en especial al mocoso, tendría que ser cruel y duro con el a partir de ahora ya que de no hacerlo...podría perder para siempre a su Jack

el niño por su parte fue a la cocina para pedirle ayuda a la pantera de antes ya que de aquella casa vacía encontró una cajita con recetas deliciosas para comer y quería agradecerle a su maestro con un banquete por haberlo cuidado bien y pedir con ello disculpas por portarse mal apenas llego, no solo la pantera sino todos los felinos parecían querer ayudar al pequeño y sin mas regresaron a su forma humana para poder hacerlo, sin duda el pequeño estaba emocionado, ya que era la primera vez que cocinaría y le quería preparar un delicioso banquete a ese malvado personaje que lo había cautivado y de ser posible...quería ser mas cercano a el ya que Eugene jamas conoció a su padre y quería que Chase se convirtiera en el suyo, aunque eso también tendría que decírselo a su mami apenas volviera a verlo pero sabia que si le decía lo bueno que había sido Chase con el seguro lo aceptaría


	7. Chapter 7

En cuanto estuvo la cena, el pequeño celebro ya que le había quedado igual al de la foto y olía delicioso,pero solo faltaba que a su maestro le gustara con ayuda de los felinos puso la mesa y después junto con ellos fue a tomar un baño poniéndose un uniforme de entrenamiento nuevo y limpio

Chase por su parte estaba paseando por uno de sus jardines observando hacia la nada, como si esperara a que alguien le hablara para ver si hacia lo correcto o no, en eso el Lord dragón vio dentro de las aguas de la fuente y pudo ver reflejado allí a su jack, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, Chase sacudió la cabeza con fuerza cerrando los ojos, mas al abrirlos ya no estaba aquella imagen, era el mismo sueño una y otra vez desde que Zeus y el hicieron el trato en aquella pradera

siempre era igual, cerraba sus ojos y miraba a Jack sentado debajo de un árbol, frente a un lago y el agua reflejaba la luz de la luna, luego, cuando se acercaba al pelirrojo alcanzaba a escuchar un arrullo y cuando mira mas de cerca, su Jack carga a un pequeño bebe en brazos, el pequeño parece dormir complacido entre los brazos del albino y este sonreía cual madre a su pequeño, siempre, antes de despertar escuchaba la misma frase de su Jack..."eres el hijo de un gran hombre, de un gran maestro y de un orgulloso rey del mal...tu eres ese pequeño príncipe que elegirá su propio camino y tanto tu padre y yo no interferiremos para que lo elijas con sabiduría, crece mi pequeño y ve a los brazos de tu padre...ve y dile que estoy bien...que estaré esperando por ambos"

esa frase...no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, no sabia si ese sueño era un mensaje de su Jack hacia el, o tan solo era su mente jugando le una broma...

-sera posible que...Jack tuviese a un hijo mio?...o tan solo...es el deseo de verlo lo que juega conmigo?

las dudas invadían al Lord Heylin, sin embargo el ya había decidido que era lo que tenia que hacer y no podía detenerse ahora, esas dudas las dejaría para después ...por ahora debía enfrentarse a ese niño y dejarle en claro que el, Chase Young, era un temible señor Heylin y que no era bueno bajo ningún concepto

en ello uno de sus felinos lo llama comentándole a su amo que el pequeño cachorro había preparado con sus propias manos un festín para el, Chase al escuchar aquello no sabia si continuar con esa decisión, en cuanto entro pudo ver la mesa puesta ademas de que todo estaba en orden, no había nada sucio o fuera de su lugar sino al contrario, parecía nuevo todo aquello, sin embargo una pequeña voz lo alejo de sus pensamientos y lo miro fijamente

-M...Maestro?...se que no debía hacer esto pero...quería disculparme por mi actitud de la primera vez que lo vi, se que...ya me había disculpado pero...mi mami siempre dice que cuando en verdad sientas algo debes demostrarlo de la forma correcta y yo...-juega con sus manitas- yo creí que haciendo esto era la forma correcta...espero no le moleste maestro...y gracias...por ser tan bueno conmigo -sonríe inocente

de nuevo esa palabra "bueno", eso no podía ser posible en un Lord Heylin como el, él hace años vendió su alma por la sopa Lao Man Long dejando su humanidad atrás, sin duda debía demostrar aquello en este momento por mas que le doliera al niño debía hacerlo, Chase levanto su mano y la puso sobre la mesa en donde estaba toda la cena puesta y de una sola ráfaga de fuego verdoso desintegro todo ante la mirada en shock del pequeño

-escuchame bien...soy Chase Young, Lord Heylin de este mundo, hace años deje de ser humano y no soy "bueno" como tu lo mencionas...la única razón por la cual te tolero y soporto es porque deseo traer a mi consorte a mi lado, no me gusta que me arrebaten lo que por derecho es mio...así es que no te hagas ilusiones con que me convierta en un amigo o un padre para ti...mi único interés en ti es para terminar el trato que he hecho con los inútiles dioses del Olimpo, deshacer el castigo que se me ha impuesto y después regresar a como siempre he estado...provocando el caos en el mundo, destruir a mis enemigos y después crear mi mundo de sombras en el cual las cosas como la "felicidad", la alegría o el amor desaparezcan de este mundo...ahora mas vale que dejes esa actitud tan miserable e infantil y comienza a actuar como lo que eres...un guerrero!...to madre no esta aquí y no volverás a verla jamas a menos que te comportes como lo que eres y dejes a un lado ese modo de ser tan "bueno"...me exprese con claridad?

el pequeño solo asintió y se retiro con la mirada baja a su habitación, en cuanto el pequeño se encerró en su habitación se soltó a llorar sin importarle que le escucharan, secaba sus lagrimitas sin poder detenerlas, solo deseaba que lo llevaran con su mama, erala primera vez que lo trataban de una forma tan fea ni siquiera los niños que vivían cerca del templo lo trataban así, entonces un enorme enojo lo invadió, seco sus lagrimas y guardo sus cosas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros, espero a que Chase se fuera a su sala del trono y salio de allí, no iba a quedarse en donde no lo querían, el era Eugene Renaldi y no le daría la satisfacción a ese malvado hombre de que lo viese obediente ante el, después de todo su madre le había dicho que tenia dos apellidos mas en el nombre pero que ahora solo debía conocer el de Renaldi por una promesa...ahora que el pequeño sabia de que trataba esa promesa no dejaría que ese "consorte" regresara con Chase Young...lo ultimo que necesitaba el mundo era traer a mas gente mala a este mundo así es que fijándose que nadie lo viese transformo sus manitas en garras escamosas de color negro y bajo por la gran montaña como si nada

en cuanto llego al suelo escucho gruñidos de bestias por su alrededor dentro de aquel busque por lo cual comenzó a temblar, sin embargo no detuvo sus pasos, logro esquivar a cada ser que olfateaba logrando así salir de los territorios del lord Heylin, después de ello vio una ciudad fue caminando tranquilo a través de ella y en eso se queda viendo a un restaurante, el estomago comenzó a gruñir le por lo cual se aferro de el, sin darse cuenta alguien había abierto la puerta del lugar y una hermosa chica japonesa salia de allí

-hola pequeño...que haces aquí afuera- la chica lo observa con detenimiento- espera un momento...que no eres el aprendiz de Chase Young?

el pequeño al escuchar eso por impulso comenzó a llorar y se abrazo al regazo de esa mujer, sin duda ella sabia que algo malo le había pasado al pequeño como para que se alejara del reino de Chase Young, así es que sin decirle nada al pequeño lo cargo en brazos dejándolo llorar para después lanzar un silbido cosa que provoco que un dragón verde apareciera frente a ella, el niño al ver al dragón seco sus lagrimitas y sonrió

-sin duda te tardaste Kimiko ya tengo hambre

-tu siempre tienes hambre Dojo

-oye...que ese no es..

-si...el es el aprendiz de Chase pero...tal parece que escapo de el, mira?- le dijo señalando las ropas sucias del pequeño

-vendrá entonces al templo

-muy bien pequeño...quieres venir con nosotros y comer algo?

la bella mujer de cabello negro largo miro con sus iris azules al pequeño entre sus brazos y este asintió para después sentir como el y la mujer subían al dragón quien no tardo en llevarlos al templo y por la cara de Kimiko y de Dojo, estaban preocupados al ver a tan pequeño niño con ojos sin vida alguna, como si hubiesen roto lo mas preciado para el y todavía se burlaran en su rostro


	8. Chapter 8

en cuanto Kimiko y Dojo llegaron al templo fueron recibidos por Omi quien se sorprendió de ver al pequeño entre los brazos de kimiko, sin mas le ayudo a bajarse y después tomo en brazos a Eugene

-que ha sucedido Kimiko?

-tal parece el pequeño escapo de Chase Young pero...-lo mira preocupada- en todo el camino no ha dicho palabra alguna y solo a estado llorando...no se que habrá hecho Chase para que el pequeño enmudeciera

en ello llega Raimundo junto con Clay para ayudar a meter las cosas compradas sin embargo también se preocuparon por el niño en especial porque no parecía reaccionar a nada y sin mas Raimundo lo cargo en brazos y se quedo a solas con el debajo del árbol del templo

-vamos compa! dime que te paso...se que no me conoces pero...tal vez esto te haga confiar en mi...

de la nada saco una fotografía de Jack, era una donde se mostraba aun del lado Heylin con sus googles y su gabardina negra mientras que omi lo abrazaba con fuerza junto con el y los demás

-ESA ES MI MAMI!...como tiene esta foto señor?

-pues veras...tu mami y nosotros antes eramos enemigos, pero el se volvió bueno como nosotros y nos convertimos en amigos

-osea que mami era malo? -lo mira preocupado

-así es pequeño, pero sabes...el nunca fue bueno para ser malo, al contrario...el cuidaba mucho de nosotros aunque no lo aceptara -señala a omi- vez al hombre de allí? -el niño asiente- es el hermano menor de tu mami...desde que eran enemigos ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, no podían odiarse y al final tu mami le propuso a Omi que se convirtieran en familia...el acepto pero...hubo algunos problemas y tu mami fue separado de nosotros...-suspiro melancólico

-fue mi culpa señor?...-a punto de llorar- fue por mi culpa que mi mami, mi tío y todos ustedes no volvieran a verse?

-no pequeño...eso no es verdad...tu mami es muy buena y tuvo que alejarse de nosotros para poder salvar así al mundo, eso nos dolió a todos pero sabíamos que en algún momento volveríamos a ver a tu mami

-entonces yo...yo no soy alguien miserable e infantil?...no soy un inútil que hecha a perder todo?

Raimundo se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y negó de inmediato regalando le una sonrisa al niño quien sin dudar se aferro al brasileño con fuerza, le dolía en verdad ser despreciado como a cualquier niño y Raimundo no se negó en consolar al niño sino que al contrario, comenzaba a crecer dentro suyo una gran ira...no sabia exactamente que había pasado entre el pequeño y Chase Young, pero por lo que llegaba a notar no había sido nada bueno para la salud mental del pequeño, en cuanto el niño dejo de llorar, el brasileño seco sus lagrimitas y le sonrió

-cálmate compa! aquí estarás seguro de acuerdo?...nosotros siempre quisimos a tu mami con nosotros estas dentro de una familia si? y cuando vuelva tu mami podrán quedarse ambos aquí si lo desean

el pequeño asintió y volvió a abrazarse del moreno, después de eso seco los restos de lagrimas que tenia en sus ojitos y miro al mayor, como si buscara mentira en sus palabras, pero al no ver ninguna sonrió con gran confianza

-ahora peque...quieres contarme que paso? o prefieres comer algo y dormir

el pequeño iba a comenzar su relato pero el gruñido de su estomago lo hizo sonrojar, cosa que le provoco gran risa al dragón del viento y cargo al niño sobre sus hombros

-esta bien...mañana me contaras todo si?...por ahora vamos a comer antes de que Dojo se acabe todo y no deje nada para los dos

-esta bien señor

-llamame...tío Rai de acuerdo? después de todo a tu mami lo quiero como un hermano

-es la primera vez que tengo un tío...gracias

-pero compa...ahora tienes cuatro tios...tienes a tu tío Omi, a tu tío Clay y a tu tía Kimiko, que por cierto pronto me convertirá en un orgulloso padre jajajaja

-escuche eso Raimundo Pedrosa-golpea su brazo

-auch! si...y duele igual que antes

el pequeño sonrió durante toda la velada, le divertía ver las peleas entre su tío Clay y su tío Raimundo pero mas le gustaba ver como su tía Kimiko golpeaba a su esposo, no había sentido esa calidez desde que estaba en brazos de su madre y la señora Afrodita lo regañaba durante la cena para que se comportara, realmente extrañaba a la señora Afrodita, pero extrañaba mas a su mami, el pequeño suspiro de forma triste...en esos momentos necesitaba los brazos de su mami, quería decirle acerca del hombre malo que lo engaño creyendo que era bueno, sin embargo negó fuertemente con la cabeza y miro firme hacia el frente, el no iría llorando con su mami por aquel tonto afeminado, ESO NO!, el era el hijo de un ex multimillonario que doblego a cada enemigo para convertirlo en aliado de su empresa, paso de ser un malvado a ser su bella mami y un hombre decidido, el no se dejaría vencer, era el hijo de ese gran hombre y no se doblegaría ante nada ni nadie, estaba decidido...el jamas volvería al lado Heylin con el afeminado, se quedaría con sus tíos y vencería a ese mal hombre sin importar que pasara, ya que si su mami conocía a ese hombre horrible seguro lo lastimaría y como guerrero auto proclamado de su madre no podía permitir eso!

sin embargo,lejos de china, exactamente en Grecia, dentro del templo de Afrodita, se podía observar a un joven de hermosa imagen, de complexión delgada, cabello rojo cual color de la sangre y piel tan pálida como el mármol tendido en el suelo con gran dolor inconsciente y frente a el una sombra se levantaba haciendo que tentáculos salieran de lo que parecía ser su cuerpo y lo atraía hacia el

-sin duda...tu eres aquel que fue bendecido con la gracia de los Dioses...ahora...yo he de darte algo mas antes de quitarte tu preciada alma...dejare que tengas una sola reunión familiar...ya que tu alma y la de ese pequeño son un manjar que no puedo dejar escapar

el pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada mas que dejar a aquella sombra el tomar su cuerpo para llevárselo, dejando el templo de Afrodita hecho ruinas sin piedad alguna, los Dioses por mas que intentaron entrar al lugar, esa sombra no se los permitió...solo un Dios podía dejar fuera de combate a otro y ahora solo le restaba una cosa a aquella sombra...atraer al pequeño a su trampa y devorar ambas almas para ganar fuerzas y salir del infra mundo en su forma completa


	9. Chapter 9

Chase fue a su sala del trono y se sentó en éste, era extraño ya que el ver la cara llena de tristeza y desilusión del pequeño le hicieron remover aquel pequeño pedazo de alma que había conservado después de tantos siglos y ahora eso le había provocado dolor, como si algo le gritara que fuese detrás del pequeño, lo abrazara y deseara disculparse mil veces con el, pero su orgullo se lo impidió y es por lo cual que en medio de su meditación se comenzó a convertir en una batalla verbal con su parte draconiana

-eres un imbécil!

-puedo saber porque tu...el demonio dentro de mi, decides consentir y mimar a ese pequeño mocoso?

-porque ese cachorro es alguien importante para ambos, debiste darte cuenta con tan solo verlo, pero tal parece que te dejas guiar por estúpidas ideas erróneas humanas

-a que te refieres?...yo jamas cometo errores, soy un guerrero perfecto, señor del Heylin...dime porque es un error ser tan severo con aquel mocoso?

-tu error no solo fue el ser severo, sino que ademas lograste herir a ese cachorro de tal manera que no volverá a acercarse a ninguno de los dos

-a ti aun no te conoce, pero dime...porque la insistencia y la preocupación por ese niño

-sin duda eres un imbécil, no puedes ver ni siquiera un presente, una ofrenda llena de amor y devoción dedicada a ti cierto?

-de que estas hablando? -levanta la ceja confundido

-ese niño, es mas valioso para ti de lo que tu mismo jamas podrías imaginarte...ahora que has cometido tan tremendo error...prepárate para una soledad absoluta

-siempre he estado solo, no se porque debería importarme esto

-te equivocas! solo has estado aislado del mundo...pero a partir de ahora conocerás la soledad, la angustia, los celos y el dolor al igual que la humillación y la resignación

-yo jamas sentiré algo así

-de nuevo te equivocas humano...los celos ya los has sentido al igual que el dolor por nuestra pareja...pero te falta conocer mas dolores del corazón para que llegues a valorar lo que ya has perdido...seria mejor que fueses a disculparte con ese niño...antes de que algo mas grave suceda...algo no esta bien en el ambiente...y temo por el bien de ese cachorro

-TEMOR?! no sabia que tu sintieras temor

-el temor es una alerta natural del cuerpo que nos ayuda a demostrar el valor, no se porque te sorprende que lo sienta, ademas...como te mencione antes ese cachorro es sumamente importante para mi y en especial para ti...pero si algo le llegas a hacer al cachorro que o lastime aun mas, veras que no es conveniente tener a tu peor enemigo dentro de tu cuerpo

Chase se quedo confundido ante aquellas palabras pero permitió que el dragón permaneciera de nuevo en silencio dentro de su mente, realmente no comprendía nada, pero si algo había aprendido en todo su tiempo de inmortalidad era el hacerle caso a su lado Dragón, después de todo aprendió muchas cosas de el y estaba seguro que aun aprendería mas

después de aquella platica se decidió a buscar al niño para tratar de razonar con el, sin embargo al entrar no lo encontró mas cosa que lo hizo alterarse, corrió al catalejo de águila y a la fuente de Hui para buscarlo y lo que vio le provoco un malestar en el pecho, tal parecía el pequeño se encontraba llorando en brazos del dragón del viento, quiso retirar la imagen sin embargo escucho cada palabra con atención, tal vez...si hubiera llegado a tiempo hubiera escuchado toda la historia pero...una frase en especifico junto con el abrazo del niño a Raimundo le hizo sentirse devastado al Lord Heylin, como si le hubiesen quitado lo mas preciado que tenia, y todo por esa frase: "con nosotros estas dentro de una familia"

esas simples palabras parecían herir el corazón del Lord Dragón, por alguna extraña razón al ver ese abrazo sentía celos del brasileño y por impulso grito su sentir dejando que el dragón saliera sin pensarlo

-ALÉJATE DE ÉL MALDITO MONJE!

el gruñido que soltó de ira y dolor hizo estremecer su ciudadela, los felinos al escuchar eso decidieron que era mejor no molestar por ahora a su amo sin embargo una de las panteras entro a la habitación donde antes estaba el cachorro y se sentía deprimido, sin que su amo se diera cuenta de su presencia, salio de la ciudadela y fue lo mas rápido posible al templo Xiaolin sin descansar, por alguna razón la pantera se sentía responsable por haber animado al niño a que realizara esa sorpresa y por ello fue reprendido de una horrible manera, tal vez si ella se disculpaba el joven amo regresaría...así es...la pantera, en cuanto llego el niño detecto el aroma de ambos hombres sobre de el, sabia perfectamente del porque debía protegerlo incluso si iba en contra de las ordenes de Chase Young

la pantera se detuvo en seco, un extraño aroma llego a su nariz, olía a azufre, a sangre y a muerte, camino con sigilo y pudo ver a las cercanías del templo a un extraño sujeto o mas bien una extraña sombra, paso desapercibida ante ella y de nuevo fue con rapidez hacia el templo, algo le advertía que debía proteger a su joven amo sino su amo mayor sentiría deseos de morir por lo que le ocurriera al cachorro

en cuanto llego, entro al templo y logro ver al pequeño quien dormía en una de las habitaciones solo, cubierto por un cobertor abrazando a su osito, así es que sin perturbar su sueño se acerco y utilizo su lomo como almohada para el pequeño, sabia que debía dar explicaciones en cuanto se levantaran los monjes y sabia que el cachorro del amo leía la mente como su padre así es que tenia esperanza no solo de explicarse sino también de advertirles del peligro que se aproximaba


	10. Chapter 10

mientras que el Lord dragón se debatía entre si ir o no a recuperar al cachorro y los monjes dormían tranquilos, los Dioses del Olimpo buscaban la manera de regresar a la tierra de los mortales ya que al parecer uno solo de ellos planeaba algo horrible con respecto a la familia de Young

-Zeus! que debemos hacer? Hades...el muy miserable nos atrapo a todos en el Olimpo

-Lo se muy bien Hera, pero ni siquiera Apolo puede ayudarnos, después de todo, cuando iba de regreso al mundo Humano para la primera evaluación del pequeño, fue atacado por mi hermano...y no se sabe en donde esta, no lo puedo encontrar con mi poder debido al bloqueo provocado por mi hermano

-PADRE!-interrumpió Athenea- esto se a vuelto grave, Hades no solo pretende devorar el alma del joven sacerdote de Afrodita, sino también de su pequeño...si el consigue aquellas almas su poder podría ser mas grande que el tuyo o que el de Kronos!

-NO DEBEMOS PERMITIRLO! si eso llega a pasar todo lo existente desaparecerá!, el dolor, la agonía y la tristeza de los mortales al igual que su miedo harán crecer el poder de Hades, esto podría convertirse en lo que los mortales llaman...el apocalipsis!

todos guardaron silencio ante aquella idea sin embargo Dionisio, el Dios del vino, las fiestas y los tributos miro en aquellas nubes bajo sus pies a Apolo tratando de llegar a donde se encontraba la ciudadela de Chase Young, tenia heridas muy graves, si no fuese un Dios habría muerto con facilidad pero tal parecía tenia algo en mente

-Zeus!...es Apolo, esta con vida! y tal parece intentara decirle todo al demonio de nombre Young

-PERO ESO ESTA PROHIBIDO! TENEMOS UN ACUERDO LOS DIOSES CON ESE DEMONIO!

-lo se Artemisa, pero si queremos detener a Hades necesitaremos de nuevo la ayuda de los mortales, ademas no podemos dejar que el mundo de los mortales quede en caos y ruinas!

Zeus se quedo meditando ante aquellas palabras, si esto seguía así no habría una forma de detener a Hades mas que destruir a cada ser vivo del mundo mortal para que el Dios no recuperara su fuerza jamas, con un gran suspiro Zeus abrió las nubes de par en par y un pequeño relámpago cayo enfrente de Apolo, sin embargo el relámpago apenas tocar el suelo se transformo en una nota

-solo nos queda confiar en que los mortales nos podrán liberar del poder de Hades y de esta forma se perdonara el acuerdo roto por nosotros

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Zeus y no pudieron hacer nada mas que quedarse observando, en cambio Apolo, quien no podía caminar muy bien, tomo la nota leyendo esta con cuidado: " Apolo, se ha concedido la liberación del trato con tal de obtener el bienestar de los mortales y el nuestro...busca a los guerreros Xiaolin, Busca a Chase Young, revela la verdad a el y al pequeño...en cuanto cumplas esos mandatos, todos juntos vayan a salvar a Jackson Renaldi Spicer y después de ello deberán liberarnos de la opresión de Hades, así podremos sellarlo de nuevo en el inframundo, toda criatura obedecerá a los mandatos dados por ti y por el pequeño así es que... ve y asegura la salvación de todos"

Apolo asintió al terminar de leer aquella nota y sin mas ese documento brillo para curar sus heridas, de esta forma no tardaría en llegar a la ciudadela de Chase Young, todos los Dioses sabían que el romper un trato o una promesa los hacía ser miserables al romper sus propias reglas lo cual les quitaba su honor, pero la única solución para perdonar tan vil acto era sin dudas era el hacer pagar al responsable del cual se a roto un trato tan sagrado y es por ello que todos los involucrados en esto debían ayudar

el Dios de la belleza no tardo en llegar a la ciudadela de Young, fue recibido por feroces felinos quienes estaban listos para el ataque, el Lord dragón salio de la sala del trono para ver a su inesperado invitado haciendo que ambos se miraran de forma molesta y detestable

-a que has venido mocoso?...no estoy de humor para soportarte el día de hoy

-no me agrada el venir a verte lagartija, pero debo pedirte algo, no como mortal sino como uno de los Dioses del Olimpo

-y porque yo, Chase Young debería ayudarte?

-porque si no lo haces...tanto Jack como tu Hijo...podrían morir

Chase se congelo ante estas palabras, HIJO!el había dicho que tenia un hijo con Spicer?!, eso no podía ser cierto...pero y si era verdad?, sacudió su cabeza y miro de forma firme al Dios quien suspiraba para calmar su agitación

-eso no es posible...como tendría yo un hijo con Spicer si el es varón al igual que yo

-todo es posible para los Dioses Chase Young, hace siete años tu dejaste en cinta a Spicer, el no lo supo sino hasta que llego al templo de Afrodita, se supone que tu debías descubrir ese hecho mientras lo entrenabas, pero por culpa de Hades este trato se a disuelto ya que...como parte del acuerdo los Dioses no debían interferir con los mortales...hace unas horas, Hades ataco el templo de Afrodita,no sin antes encerrar a los Dioses en el Olimpo, ninguno de ellos pudo salvar el templo y mucho menos a Jack...Hades se lo llevo y planea atraer a tu hijo hacia el...

Chase tuvo que aferrarse de una columna de su entrada ya que ea algo impensable pero...eso significaba que sus vagos pensamientos sobre el cachorro eran verdad, eso explicaba el comportamiento de su dragón, eso explicaba porque sus guerreros mimaban y sobre protegían al niño y sobre todo, esa apariencia y arrogancia del menor, algo comenzó a hervir dentro de su pecho...un idiota Dios se llevo a su pareja y ahora quería llevarse a SU cachorro!,ESO JAMAS! Chase Young podía ser muchas cosas...pero nunca dejaría que nadie dañara a su propiedad, ya habían alejado a Spicer de el una vez y ahora, que sabia tenia a un cachorro de ambos no permitiría que le tocasen un solo de sus cabellos...oh no! Primero mataba a toda la humanidad antes de que los lastimaran, que lastimaran a su familia!, espera...familia?, es verdad, primero debía traer a su cachorro de vuelta a su lado y después iría en busca de Spicer...esto no se iba a quedar así...nadie, absolutamente NADIE lastimaba a su ahora familia y mayor tesoro!

-escúchame bien Apolo, tu ve por los monjes, yo tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo y mas vale que no vea a ese Dios ahora o lo destruiré con mis propias manos!

sin mas Chase desapareció enfrente de Apolo quien no dudo en seguir las ordenes del Lord Heylin y salio de la ciudadela mientras que el lord dragón aparecía frente a su pequeño cachorro quien seguía durmiendo


	11. Chapter 11

el Lord Heylin con gran cuidado tomo al niño en sus brazos sin quitarle aquel cobertor, al tenerlo sobre su pecho y verlo respirar con gran tranquilidad mientras abrazaba a su osito y chupaba su pulgar le causo una gran calidez, sin poderlo evitar con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla del pequeño quien reacciono apegándose mas al cuerpo del mayor

\- y pensar que tenia tan grande tesoro ante mis ojos y estuve a punto de perderte, mi pequeño príncipe, prometo que te protegeré a ti y a tu madre a partir de ahora

beso la frente del menor e hizo despertar a la pantera para que regresaran a la ciudadela, una vez allí le pidió a su guerrero que vigilara la entrada de la ciudadela y esperara a la llegada de los guerreros xiaolin por lo cual la pantera obedeció dejando a ambos Young en la habitación del menor

el Lord dragón no se separo de su pequeño cachorro, prefirió velar sus sueños retirando de vez en cuando las hebras de cabello que cubrían sus ojos, se quedo pensando, que habría sucedido si el hubiera siguiera siendo tan mezquino con su pequeño?, quizás Spicer lo odiaría y su pequeño le tendría gran temor, sabia que en cuanto despertara tendría que pedirle perdón y sobre todo que le aceptara como lo que era...su padre

no tardo nada en amanecer, el sol se asomaba por los grandes ventanales en la habitación del pequeño, este abrió sus ojos después de tallarlos un poco sin soltar a su oso de felpa, pero se asusto al ver al señor dragón allí y sobre todo que en lugar de estar molesto se veía tranquilo

-t...tío Raimundo?-busco por toda la habitación con la mirada

-estas de nuevo en mi hogar...los monjes vendrán mas tarde, sin embargo no podrás quedarte con ellos, tenemos que hablar antes de que eso ocurra

-NOOOOO...YO QUIERO ESTAR EN EL TEMPLO!

eso sin duda saco de sus casillas a Chase, como era posible que sacara tal arrogancia e indisciplina?, realmente en cuanto regresara Spicer hablaría seriamente con el acerca de como debían educar a su hijo de ahora en adelante, pero por el momento debía hacer que entrara en razón

-si digo que no lo harás es que no?!...soy tu maestro y debes obedecer me!

-solo obedezco a mi mami!...tu no eres mi papa para decirme que hacer

Después de aquello el pequeño salio corriendo dejando a Chase Young, el gran Lord Heylin maldiciendo entre dientes por tener a un mocoso tan testarudo como aprendiz y lo peor de todo es que si no fuese por esos ojos carmín juraría que es su yo del pasado jugando le mal en el presente, pero no, la verdad era otra, ese es su hijo, un pequeño que nació del amor que Spicer le tiene y del cual Chase comenzaba a sentir en ese entonces, así es que tragándose su orgullo fue tras el pequeño quien intentaba bajar los escalones de la entrada, se notaba que era su hijo al ver lo testarudo que era ante las ordenes, pero sin duda tendría que aplacar su carácter si quería llegar a su hijo

-porque quieres regresar con los monjes?

-porque ellos si me quieren, ellos no me ven como alguien infantil ademas...yo no quiero ser malo!

-nadie dijo que tu te convertirás en alguien malo, solo dije que te entrenaría

el pequeño se detuvo viendo fijamente al Lord Heylin quien lo miraba de forma tranquila así es que con algo de temor se le quedo viendo sin soltar a su oso

-entonces...yo puedo ser lo que quiera aunque usted me entrene?

-así es...ser malo o bueno es decisión de cada quien, no es algo que se deba obligar hacer a alguien pequeño, me disculpo si te hice sentir mal o si te hice creer que quería que fueses alguien malvado, solo quería que tomaras las cosas con un poco mas de seriedad pero me disculpo por ser tan agresivo contigo

-yo creí que alguien como tu no pedía disculpas -abraza mas a su osito mientras ve fijamente al mayor

-no hay nada de malo en disculparse si se ha cometido un error de mi parte, pero no es algo que haga seguido ya que no cometo errores...o al menos no los cometía hasta ahora

-entonces yo también le pido perdón...-baja su rostro ocultándolo en su osito- no debí hacer esa cena sin permiso...mami siempre me dice que no a todos les gusta recibir sorpresas así es que...creo que me porte mal por eso y le pido perdón

Chase pudo oler lo salado de las lagrimas del pequeño y esta vez dejo que sus impulsos lo dominaran, bajo a la altura del pequeño y lo abrazo contra su pecho acariciando su cabello color negro, sin duda podría acostumbrarse a esto, el tener a tan pequeño cachorro sobre el abrazándolo de esta forma y que el pequeño le correspondiera como lo hacia ahora

-sabes...me recuerdas mucho a la persona que amo...al igual que tu siempre tenia miedo de hacer las cosas porque sabría que saldría lastimado o por temor a fallar en lo que hiciera

-enserio?

-así es...-sonrió levemente- el siempre me hacia enojar mucho por esas dudas que siempre tenia, inclusive lo trataba muy mal pero, me sorprendió el hecho de que jamas se rendía...siempre trataba de que yo lo aceptara como mi aprendiz y no solo eso...quería que yo supiera de su existencia, del hecho de que él se había enamorado de mi y que siempre estaría para mi

el pequeño dejo que el Lord Dragón lo cargara entre sus brazos mientras el niño lo miraba fijamente abrazando a su oso esperando por el resto de la historia mientras que era llevado cerca de la fuente de Hui y el catalejo del águila

-y que paso?

-cuando yo había entendido que mi corazón y mi persona se habían enamorado de ese chico, él en ese momento se estaba rindiendo, ya no quería saber nada mas de mi y por ello una mujer demonio intento llevárselo de mi lado, pero resulto que aquel chico era demasiado testarudo y molesto como para dejar que una mujer tan mala se lo llevara, así es que logro escapar de ella y le quito sus energías, sin embargo el aun sentía que yo no lo amaba y se fue...aunque la verdad soy tan orgulloso que no podía demostrarle lo que sentía

-y lo volviste a ver?

-así es...habían pasado dos años y se convirtió en alguien muy poderoso e importante ante los mortales...pero entonces un bobo Dios y un vaquero se enamoraron de el y me enfrente a ellos para reclamar el corazón de aquel chico, sin embargo...al igual que contigo cometí el error de llamarlo un objeto, una propiedad

-eso es muy feo y malo!

-lose...intente disculparme pero...se había estallado un problema mayor, una guerra iba a comenzar, así es que ese chico tuvo que convertirse en alguien malo para proteger al mundo, le tuvo que romper el corazón al vaquero mientras que los Dioses castigaban al bobo Dios y lo regañaban...

-y tu? no recibiste castigo?

-lo recibí...después de que aquel hermoso chico me demostrara cuanto me amaba, mi castigo era no volver a verlo nunca a menos que pudiera entrenar a un guerrero que defendiera a los Dioses que me pusieran el castigo

-ESO ES MUY CRUEL! YO NO HUBIERA ACEPTADO NINGÚN CASTIGO!

Chase rió ante las palabras del pequeño, sin duda había sacado su orgullo y su mal humor acerca de temas tan delicados y bochornosos como ese, sin embargo solo esperaba que saliera todo bien al terminar de contarle esa historia

-todos aceptan castigos por amor pequeño, sin importar que se trate de un Dios, un Humano o un Demonio...cuando de verdad estas enamorado, solo deseas obedecer a otros si eso te lleva a estar de nuevo al lado de la persona amada

\- y ya lo viste de nuevo?

-aun no...pero espero volver a verlo

-tiene una foto de el? -lo mira expectante

-no...pero con estos objetos lo veremos en imágenes

en ese momento y con el niño aun en brazos activo ambos Shen wong wu y dio la orden de que le mostraran a su amado, en eso aparece el viejo Jack Spicer, con sus pantalones, y gabardina larga de color negro, con aquella marca de delineador negro bajo su ojo izquierdo y con esos googles sobre su cabello largo y alborotado

-el es la persona a quien quiero recuperar, es mi amado, mi consorte y sobre todo...mi "esposa" si es que lo quieres ver de esa forma

el pequeño no sabia que decir, era su mami sin duda! su mami estaba en el objeto mágico, volteo a ver a Chase y de nuevo regreso la mirada a la imagen en la fuente de Hui, sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin soltar a su osito, solo cubrió su rostro sobre el animal de felpa y comenzó a llorar

-que sucede?... creí que ya no llorarías ante mi

-eres...eres mi papa?

el niño miro fijamente a Chase quien lo miro con sorpresa pero cambio la mirada por una mas comprensiva y cálida

-te molesta que lo sea?

el pequeño negó y se abrazo con fuerza del cuello de Chase tirando a su osito en el proceso, sus lagrimitas no paraban de caer y el Lord dragón solo podía palmear la pequeña espalda tratando de calmarlo

-perdóname papi...Eugene no quería ser malo contigo, es que no sabia que tenia un papi y tampoco sabia que eras de los malos...-lo mira fijamente con lagrimas en los ojos-me perdonas?

-solo si tu me perdonas el que fuera tan malo contigo de acuerdo?

el pequeño asintió y abrazo mas del cuello a su papi, sin duda estaba feliz, tenia un papi y quería decirle a su mami que lo había encontrado, por fin tenia un papi con el cual poder jugar y que seguro le enseñaría muchas cosas, que cuidaría de el y sobre todo de su mami


	12. Chapter 12

Los monjes al despertar notaron la ausencia del pequeño, buscaron como locos en todo el templo pero no había ninguna pista de el, sin embargo el notar que Apolo entraba al templo los hizo detenerse

-si buscan al hijo de Chase en estos momentos se encuentra con su padre

-espera...QUE?!

-lo que escuchaste Raimundo, Chase Young ya sabe que ese pequeño es su hijo y tal parece están arreglando sus diferencias ahora

-bueno, me gusta escuchar eso compañero pero dime...no se supone que tu y Chase Young se odiaban vaquero?

-si aun odio a la lagartija, pero en estos momentos todos deben trabajar juntos

todos miraron confundidos al joven Dios quien suspiro para ver de forma seria a los maestros dragón y a Dojo quien no se alejaba del cuello de Omi

\- A ocurrido algo grave se los explicare todo en la ciudadela de Young, nos esta esperando allí para resolver este dilema

-pues muy grave debe ser para que tengamos que pedirle ayuda a Chase Young, tan peludo es el asunto?

-peliagudo-corrigió automáticamente Kimiko

-así es...tenemos que resolver esto rápido o la humanidad sera destruida empezando por Jack Spicer y su hijo Eugene

todos se preocuparon al escuchar aquello en especial Omi, ya que no deseaba quedarse sin su hermano, no lo soportaría de nuevo, ya una vez se le fue arrebatado por Goleo Beenban y no deseaba repetirlo de nuevo

-en ese caso debemos irnos de inmediato compa!

sin decir nada mas, Dojo se convirtió en un enorme dragón y dejo que todos montaran a su lomo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ciudadela, sin embargo, no muy lejos del templo, debajo del túnel dentro de la roca del halcón se encontraban Hannibal Bean y Wuya vigilando a cierto albino

-vaya vaya!...cuanto tiempo sin verte muñequita de porcelana

-tal parece sigues siendo un inútil Jack...no me extraña que fueses tu el impedimento para recuperar mi poder

Spicer solo veía a esos dos que no paraban de reír, aunque estuviese atado podía hablar y sonrió ante la idea que cruzaba en su mente por lo cual callaron los Heylin al ver aquello

-que sucede Jackie? acaso la demencia se esta apoderando de ti? -acaricia su mejilla con un tentáculo

-quizás estas delirando algunas cosas no es cierto? gusano

el pelirrojo sonrió con prepotencia mientras separaba su rostro de aquel asqueroso tentáculo de bean que manoseaba su mejilla provocando le vomito

-río porque tal parece siguen trabajando para otros mas fuertes, en especial tu Wuya...y me sorprende saber que ese sujeto no compartiera información con ustedes sobre mi...ultimo premio de vida

-a que te refieres Jack?

-oh vamos Bean...me dirás que no sabes nada? de lo que me sucedió con Chase?

-que tiene que ver ese afeminado con esto?

Jack no pudo evitar reírse como un loco al ver el rostro confundido de ambos Heylin, sin duda iba a disfrutar esto y sin duda, ver cada expresión le valdría la pena a cambio del estar allí contra su voluntad

-jaajajja sin duda esto es genial!

-explícate gusano!

-se muy bien que Hades es quien los "contrato" o mas bien los obligo a obedecerlo, pero es increíble que no les mencionara el hecho de que yo soy la pareja de Chase ahora...si el se entera de lo que me han hecho...pueden darse por muertos ambos

-es solo un farol

solo basto con que Jack negara con la cabeza sin abandonar esa sonrisa prepotente para que Wuya temblara de miedo, lo menos que quería era enfrentarse a Chase Young y mucho menos a su ira encarnada

-aunque sea así Jackie-sonrisa siniestra de Bean- tenemos un Dios que nos respalda

-y a mi me respaldan todos los Dioses del Olimpo...estoy seguro que en cuanto puedan escapar del truco de Hades, tanto él como ustedes dos la pagaran muy caro

Wuya por temor golpeo la nuca del albino para dejarlo inconsciente por el temor que sentía, si Spicer decía la verdad y ya era el amante de Chase entonces era seguro que él Lord Heylin la mataría por dañar a su amante y no solo eso, si también era verdad lo de los Dioses entonces Hades no tenia ninguna posibilidad de ganar, pero prefirió guardarse aquello...llegado el momento traicionaría a Hades para alejarse de la furia de Chase Young y de los Dioses del Olimpo

por su parte Bean parecía muy tranquilo y al ver que Jack estaba dormido salio un momento para hacer guardia, sin duda esto seria divertido, no solo obtendría gran poder sino que ademas podría vengarse de Chase Young esto iba mejor de lo que el había planeado para su traición hacia Hades

Mientras que ambos Heylin meditaban sus planes personales los monjes llegaban a la ciudadela notando como una pantera los esperaba y los guiaba a la sala del trono encontrando a Chase Young sentado en este mientras el pequeño estaba a un lado suyo, sentado en los escalones dibujando mientras era vigilado por un tigre

el pequeño al ver a sus tíos se levanto muy feliz abrazándolos a cada uno y poniéndose a Dojo en el cuello mientras le daba unas rosquillas cosa que sin duda devoro el pequeño pero glotón dragón xiaolin, después del saludo el pequeño se retiro junto con Dojo, el tigre y la pantera hacia su habitación, dejando a los adultos que hablaran

-que esta sucediendo Chase Young? porque nos has traído aquí?

-porque me he enterado que Jack fue secuestrado por uno de los Dioses del Olimpo y que dejo a los demás Dioses inmóviles para protegerle

nadie sabia que decir, esa noticia los tomo desprevenidos en especial a Omi quien sin duda se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, Apolo apoyo su mano sobre el Hombro del Guerrero para tranquilizarlo cosa que funciono de inmediato

-dime quien fue el Dios que se llevo a mi hermano Chase Young?

Apolo volteo a ver a ambos guerreros y suspirando un poco soltó la temible verdad del causante de todo este alboroto y del cual no saldría ileso después de esto

-Hades, Dios del inframundo


	13. Chapter 13

todos los mayores discutían acerca del como podrían salvar a Spicer, liberar a los Dioses y encerrar en el inframundo de nuevo a Hades, mientras tanto el pequeño Eugene se había escondido detrás de una de las columnas del lugar, el saber que su mami estaba en peligro lo hizo preocuparse y sin mas corrió hacia su habitación, tenia miedo, miedo de que esas personas malas hirieran a su madre, la persona que le dio la vida y que cuido de el, que lo consintió cuando debía, que lo regañaba cuando se portaba mal, y que cada vez que se enfermaba se quedaba a su lado y se volvía el centro de su atención

Dojo miraba con preocupación como el pequeño lloraba en silencio abrazando sus piernas, sin duda era extraño para el observar a un pequeño Chase Young llorar de esa manera, pero también conocía ese sentimiento de impotencia

-vamos pequeño anímate...estoy seguro que a Jack no le gustaría verte llorar

-pero...y si le hacen daño a mi mami?, si esas personas malas lo lastiman? y que pasaría si...-comienza a llorar mas fuerte- NO QUIERO QUE MATEN A MI MAMA!

Toda la ciudadela se estremeció ante aquel llanto, tal parecía el pequeño podía hacer temblar todo de acuerdo con sus emociones mas profundas mientras que los monjes, Chase y los guerreros transformados tuvieron que aferrarse de algo para no caer debido al temblor, Dojo logro calmarlo un poco cosa que aprovecho Apolo para encontrarlos y ser seguido por los demás

-así que tu eres el hijo de Jack hee?

el pequeño seco sus lagrimas y miro a todos los adultos que entraban a su habitación preocupados y confundidos por el hecho de que el pequeño estuviese bien debido al temblor, Apolo cargo a Eugene en brazos y seco los restos de lagrimas en sus ojos

-quien eres tu?-lo mira fijamente

-hola pequeño, soy Apolo...Dios de la música

-y como sabes quien soy?-lo mira molesto

-sin duda sacaste el mal carácter de la lagartija

-NO LLAMES ASÍ A MI PAPA! TONTO!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír debido a que Apolo tuvo que separarlo un poco de el para que el pequeño no le quebrara los tímpanos con ese grito, sin embargo a Chase no le agradaba la idea de que alguien mas cargara a su pequeño

-esta bien lo lamento ya no le diré así de acuerdo?

-esta bien...ahora responde la pregunta

-se de ti porque Zeus me dijo quien eras en un mensaje, no te preocupes voy a estar aquí para ayudarlos de acuerdo?, pero debo admitir que me sorprende el hecho de que tengas tal poder mágico siendo tan pequeño jajaja

el pequeño se sonrojo al escuchar eso, pataleo para que Apolo lo bajara y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el colchón de su cama tomo su osito para abrazarlo provocando que se hiciera un ovillo sobre la cama

-que sucede? dije algo malo?

-no es verdad...yo no tengo magia

Todos se miraron confundidos a excepción de Chase quien miraba a su hijo de forma seria y a la vez preocupada, presintiendo del porque de su rechazo ante lo que había sucedido

-es muy obvio que eres un ser mágico pequeño, y estoy seguro que tu padre lo sabe pero dime...porque no quieres tu magia? que ocurre?

el niño parecía querer llorar cosa que comenzó a preocupar a todos allí,no paso desapercibido eso para el Lord dragón quien intuía lo que había sucedido con su hijo

-por favor...salgan de mi habitación

sin duda era preocupante esto y todos hicieron caso de las palabras del niño menos Chase, quien al ver así a su hijo cerro la puerta detrás suyo, se sentó al lado del pequeño y con su dedo seco las lagrimitas que salían del menor

-porque no saliste?

-porque quiero saber que ocurrió

-papa...tu...tu tendrías miedo de mi?, creerías que soy un monstruo?

-creo que soy el menos indicado para llamarte monstruo

-porque?

-porque para muchos yo soy un monstruo peligroso si se me llega a ver enfadado pero también soy un aliado fiable si sabes como llevar las cosas bien conmigo

-yo no me refería a si eres malo o no...lo que pasa es que...-juega con sus deditos nervioso- si te enseño algo prometes no asustarte y...llamarme monstruo?

-lo prometo...pero dime porque debería temer le a mi propio hijo? sino mal recuerdo eres el tesoro de tu madre y ahora también lo eres para mi

el pequeño asintió y después de darle un rápido abrazo a su papa se alejo unos pasos hacia atrás para transformarse, su cuerpo cambio a uno de reptil, cuerpo pequeño pero con escamas color negro y algunas franjas color verde moo, sus cejas de reptil parecían ser de un color rojizo y de sus manos salían unas enormes garras afiladas, sus ojos rojos se volvieron mas brillantes y afilados

Chase sin duda se sorprendió al ver eso, quien diría que un pequeño mitad mortal podría convertirse en una especie de dragón tan peligrosa?, no lo sabia con exactitud, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que su orgullo como padre y reptil estaba creciendo a un grado demasiado excesivo, ya que si el tener un solo hijo con Jack Spicer provocaba la creación de un dragón y guerrero tan peligroso, al igual que de un pequeño e inocente bebe cariñoso, sin duda tendría que convencer a Spicer de que le diera toda una familia real, oooh si! convencería a su belleza de porcelana para que le diera mas hijos

-p...papa?, tienes miedo?

el pequeño lo saco de su trance y lo miro que a pesar de ser un majestuoso dragón aun mostraba ese temor de niño humano tratando de ser aceptado por su padre, ante eso Chase sonrió y acaricio la pequeña pero escamosa cabeza de su hijo

-de nuevo, porque tendría miedo de mi propio hijo? después de todo es normal que nacieras con este tipo de poder mi querido cachorro

-a que te refieres papi?-lo mira confundido

-te mostrare de lo que hablo

sin decir nada mas, Chase se levanto de la cama, camino unos pasos y frente del niño se cambio a su forma draconiana, el pequeño al ver tan imponente y magnifica forma le provoco un intenso brillo de admiración en los ojos, sin embargo se preocupo, y si su mami no sabia eso? que pensaría de ellos su mami si lo sabia? los odiaría?, el Lord Heylin noto ese cambio en la mirada de su pequeño sabiendo lo que estaba pensando así es que regreso a su ilusión humana y se sentó al lado de su hijo notando que el pequeño había hecho lo mismo cambiando de forma

-si estas preocupado por tu madre, no hay nada que temer, el sabia antes que nada el hecho de que yo cambio mi forma a voluntad

-ENSERIO?!

-así es...de hecho Spicer se enamoro primero de la forma humana y después del dragón casi el mismo dia, tu madre es un fanático molesto de los dragones-sonrisa prepotente

-entonces mami no me va a odiar?

-no creo que te odie a menos de que fueses Katnape

-Katnape?

-es una vieja enemiga de tu madre, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte cachorro, ahora me puedes decir porque llorabas de esa forma?

el pequeño bajo la cabeza al recordar lo que había escuchado y se abrazo al pecho de su padre volviendo a llorar pero en esta ocasión un poco mas tranquilo que hace unos instantes

-papa...es verdad que unas personas malas se llevaron a mi mama?

Chase suspiro calmándose ya que el ver el rostro de su hijo con esa preocupación grabada en sus ojos comenzaba a preocupar le también a el

-así es pequeño

-papi, tenemos que ir a salvar a mami...siempre a habido mucha gente que quiere hacerle daño a mami desde que nací

Chase al escuchar esto se enfureció, sin embargo trato de calmarse ya que no era buena idea asustar a su hijo con su lado Heylin clamando por venganza

-a que te refieres hijo?

-a que hombres que han venido de visita al templo siempre buscan comerse a mami, tienes los ojos de gatos queriendo comerse a un pajarito...siempre me porto mal con ellos para que se vayan y lo hacen pero...hora que no estoy con mama tengo miedo de que lo lastimen

-no te preocupes...esta vez seré yo quien les haga daño a las personas que intenten herirte a ti o a tu madre de acuerdo?- el pequeño asiente- iré junto con los monjes a buscar a tu madre de acuerdo? mis guerreros te protegerán

-esta bien pero...porque no puedo ir con ustedes papi?

-porque a donde vamos no es lugar para niños ese lugar es muy malo para ti y tu madre por eso iré a sacarlo de donde esta y lo traeré aquí contigo mientras tengo una muy laaaarga charla con aquellos monstruos que quieren herirte a ti y a tu madre-afila su mirada mientras sonríe prepotente

-esta bien

al pequeño se le ilumino la mirada mientras veía a su padre salir, sin duda su papi era genial!, no parecía tenerle miedo a nada y quería cuidarlos a el y a su mami, sin duda era una buena persona su papi a pesar de ser malo, no había duda ahora, él quería ser de grande como su papi!

mientras tanto, Chase salio de la habitación y cuando estuvo unas habitaciones lejos de la de su pequeño, rugió con furia contenida, así es que había mas de una persona que intento dañar a su amante hee?, entonces era momento de demostrarle al mundo entero porque Chase Young era el gran señor del Heylin y porque todos debían temerle ahora


	14. Chapter 14

Después de que las cosas se habían calmado con el pequeño y que su padre sacara toda la ira del momento sobre los acosos hacia su amante calmándose por ello con aquel rugido todos decidieron ir por sus Shen wong wus e idear una estrategia sin embargo, Dojo y los felinos se mantuvieron afuera de la habitación del pequeño quien ahora dormía, después de todo ya era muy tarde para que un pequeño de 7 años estuviese levantado

sin embargo los felinos que protegían los jardines del señor Heylin comenzaron a gruñir y rugir de disgusto ya que una sombra había aparecido, los felinos dispersos en toda la ciudadela se dirigieron de inmediato al jardín central donde estaba aquella sombra burlándose de todos, en cuanto los guerreros xiaolin y el Lord dragón escucharon aquella batalla de los felinos acudieron de inmediato al ataque

-no sabes que el entrar sin autorización a mi ciudadela te puede costar la vida?

-si estuviera seguro que un simple demonio como tu pudiese hacerme tal cosa entonces no me habría ni acercado...pero no te enfades ...-voz burlona- solo he venido a llevarme a un pequeño con su madre quien le extraña jajajaja

-MALDITO! EN DONDE ESTA jACK?!

-vaya, que pocos modales tienes ante un Dios mi querido demonio...debería castigarte por ello...pero prefiero desgarrarte de forma sentimental a hacerlo corporalmente

-a que te refieres?!

-pues veras...mi intención por ahora es reunir a una madre con su pequeño...y dentro de 24 horas...me devorare sus almas para obtener mi fuerza...sin duda es algo hermoso...una madre con su ultimo aliento protegiendo a su hijo de la muerte mientras el niño lo abraza con gran temor e impotencia por no poder proteger a su mami y todo para que?...para que ambos mueran abrazándose uno al otro jajajaja

eso estaba cabreando no solo a Chase Young sino a todos los presentes, pero antes de que el Lord Heylin hiciera algún ataque en contra del Dios, Apolo los detuvo mientras observaba fijamente a la sombra que era Hades y su mirada se afilaba de disgusto

-HADES! yo no voy a permitir que lastimes al pequeño y a su madre...porque tanta insistencia hacia ambos? sabiendo que hay mas almas que puedes utilizar

-un alma no es igual a otra Apolo y lo sabes bien...el alma de Jackson Renaldi Spicer esta llena tanto de dolor como de amor en un equilibrio perfecto y ese niño, mitad dragón y mitad humano...tiene un corazón puro como el de su madre...para que un mal tan profundo y poderoso como el mio regrese, se necesita corromper a dos fuertes almas del bien...sin bien no existiría el mal y sin el mal no existiría el bien...ya han pasado siglos desde que el bien lleva dominando por completo este mundo...ahora es el turno de la maldad el hacerlo

-es por eso que los necesitas...para que sea mas poderoso tu poder necesitas las 24 horas para que madre e hijo se vean una ultima vez y así...asesinarlos a ambos mientras que ese amor se expresa en gran cantidad a ambos...MALDITO!...-furioso- PLANEAS ARREBATAR LES SU CORAZÓN Y EXTIRPAR SU ALMA DE EL! SI HACES ESO JAMAS PODRÁN VOLVER A LA VIDA O A REENCARNAR!

-así es pequeño Apolo...parecerá que ambos...madre e hijo jamas existieron jajajaja

al escuchar eso todos comenzaron a atacar a Hades o lo que parecía ser el, sin embargo solo malgastaron gran parte de su poder ya que solo bastaba con que el Dios del Inframundo los tocara o rosara un poco para que absorbiera su poder, el único que parecía poder continuar era Apolo pero no fue así, unas extrañas serpientes de color negro lo envolvieron con fuerza apresándolo sin escape alguno

Chase intento sostenerse en pie pero solo logro caer de lleno al suelo, cuando Hades vio su triunfo Chasqueo los dedos para que un enorme escorpión apareciera con el pequeño Eugene envuelto en una de sus tenazas, el Lord Heylin al ver esto intento ponerse de pie sin embargo tal parece algunas serpientes negras habían atado sus pies, intento desatarse con desespero, no mas! ya no quería perder a su pequeño también!

-Tal parece no eres tan temible como lo predicas Chase Young a por cierto...gracias por dejarme tan fácil el llevarme a tu hijo jajajajaja

el Lord dragón hizo mil pedazos a las serpientes que le impedían el paso pero en cuanto pudo alcanzar a Hades después de levantarse este había desaparecido junto con su pequeño, al ver esto termino de rodillas al suelo golpeando con ira la tierra, transformándose en su dragón interno quien rugió con extrema ira, tal parecía que el mundo no paraba de hacerlo sufrir separando lo de su amado y ahora de su pequeño hijo, se sentía inútil, impotente...le había prometido a su cachorro que lo protegería a el y a Jack pero en lugar de eso fue llevado lejos de su lado por Hades, sin duda el destino parecía estarle diciendo que no debía ser feliz y ahora...si su pareja y su hijo llegaban a morir, no tendría manera de verles a los ojos si acaso el llegaba al mas allá

cuando estaba a punto de rendirse noto algo sobre el césped, no podía ser verdad! era uno de los relojes extraños que había hecho su Jack para usar sus robots, sus cámaras de vigilancia y...sus rastreadores!, sin duda su Jack era muy terco y no sabia rendirse al contrario...tal parecía que aun sin estar allí le seguía insistiendo en que continuara, que los encontrara y que le pateara el trasero a Hades...sin duda después de esto tendría que agradecerle a Spicer el hecho que hiciera un reloj de este tipo para su cachorro...ahora no solo podía usar las maquinas de su pareja, sino ademas encontrarlos a ellos y de una vez por todas terminar este asunto con los Dioses


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando Hades llego a donde estaban Bean Wuya y Jack, arrojo al pequeño al pecho de su madre y miro a los otros dos

-los quiero a ambos cuidando fuera de esta cueva, en 24 horas regresare para concluir esto y hasta entonces quiero que cuiden, nadie debe salir de aquí o entrar

ambos Heylin asintieron y dejaron a madre e hijo encerrados en aquella cueva, Jack estaba inconsciente por el golpe pero al abrir sus ojos pudo ver con sorpresa y tristeza a su pequeño, lo menos que el quería era a su bebe en una situación tan peligrosa como esa, como pudo se quito las cuerdas de las muñecas y sacudió un poco a su hijo

-bebe! Eugene! estas bien?...por favor háblame!

-mama?

el pequeño algo adormilado abrió levemente sus ojos solo para tallarse los, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba entre los brazos de su madre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo abrazo con fuerza del pecho

-MAMI!...-comienza a llorar

-oh mi pequeño dragoncito, no te hicieron daño verdad?, te lastimaste en algún lado al caer? dime cuantos dedos vez-le pone la mano enfrente mostrando le dos dedos

Jack sin duda era una madre muy preocupada por su pequeño ya que durante todo su discurso preocupante estaba revisando a su hijo de arriba a abajo sin esperar respuesta del pequeño

-estoy bien mami y tu? no te lastimaron? -lo mira igual de preocupado

-estoy bien bebe, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo pero no es nada -abraza a su pequeño- tenia miedo de que te hicieran daño, mi pequeño no sabes cuanto te extrañe

el pequeño al sentirse en brazos de su madre comenzó a llorar y se abrazo mas a el, sin duda había extrañado esa preocupación de su mami, su calor corporal, su aroma a limpiador y a aceite quemado, había sin duda extrañado su voz que lo arrullaba para ir a dormir

-porque lloras bebe? acaso te lastime?

-no...-negó con su cabeza- yo también te extrañe mami, por favor...no me dejes solo de nuevo, prometo portarme bien y no hacer enojar a la señora Afrodita, pero no me dejes...por favor-comienza a llorar de forma mas fuerte

Jack se extraño por esa suplica de Eugene, por lo general él no era así, sin duda ya no parecía ser el pequeño quisquilloso de siempre sino al contrario, parecía ser mas apegado a el de lo que recordaba, miro como su pequeño temblaba entre sus brazos y seguía llorando como cuando era un pequeño bebe el cual se había caído y se había raspado su rodilla por una travesura que salio mal, rió para sus adentros al recordar eso así es que acomodo al pequeño entre sus brazos simulando le una cuna con ellos y beso sus ojos para secar sus lagrimas

-ya mi amor, no llores! mami esta aquí contigo y no dejara que nada te pase

-perdón por ser tan llorón mami

-shhhh!...tu no eres ningún llorón mi pequeño bebe, solo tienes muy buenos y honestos sentimientos...sabes demostrar muy bien el como te sientes ante las cosas y eso no es nada malo de acuerdo?

-si mami

-ahora porque no duermes un poco...ya es algo tarde para que estés despierto no crees?

-esta bien...mami, puedo preguntarte algo?-lo mira preocupado

-claro, que sucede bebe?

-vamos a salir de aquí? volveremos a casa?

-ya veras que si mi bebe, todo estará bien de acuerdo?

el pequeño asintió y acomodo su cabeza entre el pecho y el brazo de su mama, Jack sin duda no sabia si de verdad era bueno mentirle así a su hijo, realmente él estaba mas asustado que su pequeño pero como su madre debía darle seguridad, no quería que su bebe perdiera las esperanzas como el lo había hecho hace años ante Goleo Beenban, pero aun así se mantuvo tranquilo viendo que Eugene no podía dormir así es que lo cubrió con su suéter, lo volvió a acunar y sin mas comenzó a cantarle una nana que usaba muy seguido para hacerlo dormir cuando apenas era un bebe

*mi precioso,  
mi pequeño  
recuesta  
tu hermosa cabeza

Mi mas querido  
mi soñoliento  
es hora de ir a dormir

lo acomodo entre sus brazos y noto como su hijo cerraba sus ojos para escuchar mejor a su mami cantarle

mi precioso,  
mi querido  
no dejes  
a tus pestañas mojarse

mi mas apreciado  
mi pequeño cansado  
es hora de ir a dormir

Jack podía escuchar como su pequeño comenzaba a relajarse entre sus brazos cosa que le provoco una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

solo inclina tu cabeza  
y dame tus preocupaciones

solo cierra tus ojos  
y cae en el mas dulce sueño  
que en mis brazos amorosos  
estas a salvo  
como nunca lo has estado

noto como su pequeño se soltaba del agarre que había hecho sobre su camisa y era señal de que se estaba quedando profundamente dormido por lo cual beso su frente

silencio mi querido  
y duerme

y en tus sueños  
viajaras  
sobre las alas de ángeles

bailaras con las estrellas  
y tocaras el rostro  
de lo divino

Jack lo acomodo mejor entre sus brazos besando su frente mientras lo miraba dormir, sin duda era su orgullo y el pequeño angelito que lo había salvado de su soledad y tristeza

si te despiertas  
mi precioso,  
mi pequeñín  
besare tu pequeña mejilla

y bajo la luna sonriendo  
cantare para que vuelvas a dormir

el ver a su pequeño tan tranquilo entre sus brazos hizo notar aun mas el enorme parecido con su padre, en todo ese tiempo lejos del Lord Heylin le hacían tener aun mas preocupación por el, sabia muy bien que eso era absurdo ya que Chase era inmortal y no podía ser herido por nadie, no por ello era el mas fuerte y hábil guerrero de las fuerzas Heylin, pero aun así esa preocupación no se iba solo había crecido durante aquellos 7 años, volvió a ver a su pequeño y beso de nuevo su frente

-hay mi pequeño, sin duda eres la viva imagen de tu padre... realmente, lo extraño aunque...es probable que el no sienta lo mismo que yo

giro su rostro para que una lagrima solitaria no mojara el rostro de su pequeño, sin duda dolía y mucho el saber que "quizás" su amado señor dragón no sintiera nada por el, que solo hubiese sido uno mas de aquellos amantes que habían pasado por su cama durante los siglos de su eternidad, pero solo lo hacia feliz realmente aquel pequeño entre sus brazos, un pequeño que amo inclusive antes de saber sobre su existencia, un pequeño que tenia todo el amor de él hacia Chase Young y del cual estaba seguro que ese pequeño seria un guerrero tan imponente como lo era su padre

con ese ultimo pensamiento se acomodo entre aquellas rocas detrás suyo, con su pequeño dormido en brazos y cerro sus ojos dejando que el mundo de los sueños lo llevase a sus dominios, mañana buscaría la forma de sacar a su bebe de ese lugar tan peligroso para que al menos el sobreviviera a aquel mal momento y llegase a salvo a los brazos de su padre


	16. Chapter 16

mientras Jack y Eugene dormían en aquella cueva siendo vigilada por Habbibal Roy Bean y Wuya de Heylin, el Lord dragón había mandado a sus guerreros a que buscaran a la única persona que había podido descifrar la tecnología creada por su Jack y la había puesto en su contra, quizás si esa persona hacia lo mismo pero esta vez para encontrarlo entonces era posible que Jack y su hijo volviesen a sus brazos de nuevo

varios guerreros convertidos en tigres y panteras interrumpieron en uno de los mas grandes laboratorios del mundo siguiendo el aroma de una sola mujer, se había activado una alarma y tanto hombres y mujeres con batas de laboratorio puestas corrían para ponerse a salvo de los feroces animales, sin embargo solo hubo una mujer de cabello rubio, de tez entre morena y blanca que tiro sus gafas protectoras de golpe y miro con enfado a aquellos felinos

-esto es perrrfecto! yo intento escapar de ustedes y de su maldito amo desde hace 9 años y ahora están ustedes aquí?!

-hemos venido por usted nuestro amo, Chase Young desea verla de inmediato en su ciudadela señorita...Katnape

-bueno...debo admitir que sigue agradando me mi nick de guerra miau! y a que debo que el gran Chase Young solicite mi...presencia gatito?

-eso es algo que debe decirle nuestro amo y no nosotros

-siguen siendo tan aburridos como siempre...pero esta bien...vamos con el y dejen de destruir mi laboratorio

algunos felinos chasquearon la lengua ya que disfrutaban el hacer llorar a los adultos como bebes y sin mas todos los felinos junto con ashley se retiraron del lugar para que en menos de 30 minutos estos aparecieran en la ciudadela, mas específicamente en la sala del trono siendo recibidos por Chase y los guerreros xiaolin quienes estaban alistándose para la batalla que se desencadenaría al encontrar a Jack

-katnape! que estas haciendo aquí?!

-vaya...como siempre es un disgusto el volverte a ver Kimiko

-yo fui quien la ha llamado ahora detengan su molesta conversación

ambas mujeres se alejaron la una de la otra, dejando a Katnape frente a Chase quien de verdad no le agradaba la idea de tener a la vieja enemiga de su Jack cerca suyo pero como dice el dicho, "a problemas desesperados medidas desesperadas"

-miau! hola Chase...a que se debe el que me llamaras ante ti? acaso buscas que sea tu pareja? o es que...necesitas de mi otra vez como tu aprendiz?

-la sola idea de tenerte como pareja me repugna infinitamente ashley...y no deseo tenerte como mi aprendiz...solo quiero que busques a Spicer por medio de su tecnología

Ashley hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el apellido de Jack y miro de forma enfadada al Lord Heylin, tratando de ver si era una broma pero sabiendo como era Chase, entonces no era así

-que te hace pensar que podre encontrar a Jack por medio de su reloj?-dijo apuntando a su dedo hacia el objeto en la mano de Chase

-porque lo has hecho antes y se que lo harás ahora si no deseas que te liquide en este preciso instante-mirada afilada

-muy bien pero espero pagues las reparaciones y los destrozos que hicieron tus felinos en mi laboratorio de acuerdo?

le arrebato el reloj de pulsera al Lord Heylin y comenzó a desarmarlo mientras que sacaba una pequeña computadora de bolsillo, al conectar ambos aparatos le pidió a Chase una pantalla para usarla de localizador así es que tomo una de las pantallas del viejo taller de Spicer que tenia en la mansión de sus padres y la instalaron en la ciudadela

en cuanto Katnape encendió el aparato Todos dentro de la habitación miraron preocupados lo ocurrido, desde uno de los relojes tirados en la caverna vieron al pequeño Eugene siendo sujetado por Wuya mientras Hannibal parecía estar hiriendo a Jack de gravedad, el pequeño trataba de zafarse del agarre de la bruja para ayudar a su madre mientras gritaba: "déjalo! el no te ha hecho anda déjalo!" a la par de unos gritos de dolor provenientes de Spicer

en cuanto se apagaron las imágenes se vio la localización del lugar en la pantalla formando un mapa, los monjes Xiaolin apretaban sus puños llenos de ira, Katnape había retrocedido sin saber que hacer, Apolo mostraba un rostro sin lugar a dudas furioso, pero Chase, al ver a los responsables del secuestro y dolor de su amante, estaba completamente decidido en destrozarlos con tal lentitud y dolor que sin duda no volverían a la vida ni en millones de años mas, sin voltear a ver a la chica gato le pidió se retirara y le prometió pagar la deuda que tenia por sus felinos, la chica se retiro y sin mas todos allí partieron en busca de Jack, solo Apolo fue quien se negó a ir ya que debía ir a un lugar en especifico

-mi deber es ir al templo de Afrodita ya que allí esta el pilar mágico que detiene la huida de los Dioses del Olimpo...yo iré con ustedes en cuanto los saque de allí

cuando les dijo aquello lo dejaron irse mientras tanto los monjes se habían adelantado hacia aquella cueva que no quedaba lejos del templo mientras tanto Chase destrozo la entrada de la puerta ya que solo había bastado un parpadeo para llegar allí

Hannibal y Wuya se detuvieron al ver al Lord Heylin allí parado mientras los felinos empezaban a rodear les, Hannibal por instinto soltó a Spicer del cuello mientras que Wuya parecía aferrarse mas del niño quien ya no podía llorar mas y se había quedado inconsciente

-vaya pero que gran sorpresa Chase! acaso has venido a jugar también?

-Wuya...aparta tus manos de mi hijo ahora y lo mismo va para ti maldita legumbre...no quiero que pongas ni una estúpida raíz tuya sobre el cuerpo de mi pareja

la mirada amenazante que le enviaba a ambos Heylin dejaba notar una gran ola de furia y rencor alrededor de todos mientras los felinos parecían gruñir, Wuya soltó al pequeño con mucho cuidado ante la mirada expectante de Chase mientras Hannibal solo reía

-es muy extraño que tu! un ser tan antipático decidiera tener descendencia Chase...y sobre todo que la tuvieses con el gusano de Jack Spicer

-eso no es asunto tuyo legumbre!...ahora mas vale que te hagas a un lado si no quieres que te liquide de una sola vez

-tu liquidarme a mi?!...jajajaja debes estar bromeando...realmente no me interesan ni Spicer ni tu mocoso endemoniado...solo quería disfrutar un poco de los gritos del pelirrojo jajajaja

-eres repugnante hannibal

sin mas una batalla comenzó dentro de aquella cueva, al parecer Chase y Hannibal estaban a la par, su poder era igual, golpes por parte de Chase y latigazos por parte de las raíces de Hannibal se dejaban ver, escuchar y sentir por todo el lugar, parecía que aquella cueva estaba a poco de derrumbarse, Wuya por su parte intento huir pero los tigres y panteras le impidieron el paso provocando que la bruja tuviese que pelear por su miserable vida, mientras tanto aquella pantera de antes se acerco al pequeño quien aun seguía deambulando entre sueños, como pudo lo acomodo en su lomo y lo llevo a descansar cerca de una gran roca lejos de la batalla, en cuanto lo dejo seguro hizo lo mismo con Spicer, dejando a madre e hijo lejos de aquella zona de Guerra que tal parecía no iba a acabar pronto


	17. Chapter 17

desde la distancia podían escucharse los choques de brazo contra raíz, de rocas cayendo a gran velocidad, felinos gruñendo y garras clavarse en una piel delicada, sin duda era un combate sumamente parejo entre dos demonios Heylin ademas de que la gran bruja Heylin parecía estar siendo derrotada por aquellos felinos quien no tenían compasión alguno hacia a ella ya que tan solo bastaba con que uno de los felinos mirara a la pequeña cría de su amo para que sienta una inmensa ira y deseos de venganza latir de forma constante

mientras tanto, Apolo había llegado a las cercanías del templo de Afrodita a pies del monte en donde este se encontraba, sin embargo era palpable la sensación de ser observado que desprendía aquella atmósfera, miro entre los arboles y las praderas logrando ver algunas sombras moverse, fijo mejor su vista entre una columna de rocas sin embargo tuvo que esquivar un golpe dirigido hacia el por lo cual cayo al suelo viendo las rocas hechas trizas, al enfocar de nuevo su mirada desde el suelo pudo notar una enorme cola arrastrarse dentro de unos arboles y arbustos escuchando un incesante siseo de serpiente

-vaya vaya!...después de tantos siglos aun me guardas rencor hee? Phyton?

en ese momento una enorme sombra se levanto entre los arboles mostrando unos inmensos ojos verdes totalmente brillantes, siseando mientras que observaba al joven Dios que lo miraba con enfado

-acaso tu no guardarías rencor...al Dios que te asesino tan solo...por obtener para si mismo el oráculo de Delfos?!...mi misión era protegerlo...pero fue tu egoísmo y vanidad lo que me arrebato la vida y es por ello...que acepte el servirle a Hades con tal de obtener mi venganza!

en eso,aquella enorme sombra dejo mostrarse ante la luz de la luna dejando ver a una inmensa pero hermosa serpiente, de piel color arena con grabados griegos en su piel de color negro y la punta de sus escamas lucían un hermoso tono rojizo, sin duda un bello ejemplar de reptil pero también muy peligroso, Apolo apenas y pudo esquivar los ataques de la serpiente ya que esta impulso sus fauces contra el joven Dios convertido en mortal

Apolo sabia que debía llegar a la cima para liberar a los demás Dioses para que pararan esta locura antes de que ocurriera cualquier tragedia sin mas tomo una rama caída de uno de los arboles y la cubrió con la energía de una esfera de luz que produjo su mano convirtiéndola así en una espada magnifica y de un metal tan puro y resistente que no podría ser rota con facilidad

después tomo una roca y con el mismo procedimiento la convirtió en un escudo que no podría ser atravesado con facilidad, sin embargo este tenia grabado el emblema de Apolo con el nombre escrito en griego clásico, sin esperar mas se escuchaba el chocar de la espada contra la piel dura de la serpiente, el joven Dios buscaba que con cada golpe las escamas se desquebrajaran para así poder apuñalar a la serpiente para después seguir con su labor sin embargo no fue así, tal parecía una extraña capa de humo negro comenzaba a cubrir a la gran serpiente para protegerla

Choque tras choque aquella capa de humo negro parecía estar regenerando las escamas que caían de la serpiente para que fuese imposible el eliminarla por lo cual Phytón aprovecho para atacar a Apolo hiriéndolo de gravedad en sus brazos y parte de su pierna izquierda, su sangre brotaba a cantidad mientras el veneno de la serpiente parecía estar quemando el cuerpo mortal, un enorme grito de dolor salio de los labios del Dios convertido en mortal, como pudo se levanto de nuevo y ataco a la enorme serpiente usando gran parte de su energía logro acertarle una puñalada a la gran serpiente atravesando parte de su torso, sin embargo no fue un golpe fatal por lo cual tuvo que huir momentáneamente para poder curar con su poder sus heridas sabiendo que esto le costaría gran parte de su energía mortal que sin dudas era limitada aun así logro ocultarse en una cueva a la mitad de la montaña, se sentó y con sus manos desnudas poso sus palmas en la herida de la pierna logrando curarla y de igual forma se curaron sus brazos sin embargo su vista comenzaba a nublarse pero sacudió su cabeza con fuerza "este no es momento de ser débil! ahora es cuando debes demostrar el poder que tienes como uno de los Dioses del Olimpo y como guerrero mortal"

de pronto la cueva fue destruida por el coletazo de una serpiente gigantesca y herida, Apolo logro salir sin problema de allí antes de que se derrumbara viendo con fiereza a la serpiente que no le quitaba la mirada de encima sino al contrario volvió a atacarle una, dos, mil veces mas por consiguiente Apolo esquivaba sus ataques tanto con la espada como con el escudo pero en un mal movimiento el escudo salio volando pero no dejo que esto le afectara sino al contrario, usando dos arboles corrió a uno para después de un salto subir a otro ante al mirada confundida de la serpiente, pero mientras Apolo saltaba de árbol en árbol cubrió su espada con el veneno de la serpiente que había extraído de su cuerpo y en cuanto Apolo salto hacia aquella enorme bestia reptiliana logro acertarle un golpe en la yugular de la criatura provocando que con su mismo veneno comenzara a salir un humo purpura de ella, se escucho por todo el lugar el grito y siseo de agonía de la serpiente al igual del como su cuerpo iba cayendo lentamente al suelo intentando el reptil de esta forma que el Dios cayera mas no ocurrió así sino que el joven giro la espada dentro de la serpiente haciendo así que esta muriera al instante y sin mas todo quedo en silencio absoluto, Apolo saco su espada del cuerpo de la serpiente, se aparto unos centímetros y cayo al suelo para recuperar el aliento por la agitación de la batalla

-te pido perdón por el hecho de haberte asesinado hace siglos atrás, por avaricia y vanidad tome tu honorable labor como un simple juego para mi y por ello pido tu perdón, también lo hago ahora por haberte arrebatado de nuevo la vida...pero en esta ocasión no fue por vanidad sino por proteger a este mundo y a los mortales que aun creen en nosotros al menos como seres de fantasía y llenos de magia...te prometo que tu memoria no ha de morir ya que tu historia sera contada a través de los siglos por mi...-se acerca al cadáver de la serpiente y acaricia la parte superior que parecía ser su frente- descansa noble y honorable guerrero yo el Dios Apolo te reconozco como uno de mis mas dignos oponentes y digno de poder descansar en paz dándote así el premio de descansar en los campos Elíseos* ser lleno de Virtud

después de esto Apolo dejo al reptil en aquel lugar no sin antes depositar dos drágmas en su hocico y quemar le con fuego Divino dejando que se consumiera, en cuanto llego a la cima del monte pudo ver el olimpo y en cuanto logro hallar aquel pilar trato de empujar con todo su poder aquella inmensa pila de poder oscuro de allí para liberar a los Dioses


	18. Chapter 18

todo parecía estar de mal en peor, ya que mientras Apolo sacaba aquel enorme monumento de poder para liberar a los Dioses del Olimpo, Chase parecía tener dificultades con Hannibal, en especial porque en un momento de descuido la alubia parlante aprovecho para recuperar el movi morpher que había caído a un lado durante la batalla, en cuanto éste estuvo en sus raíces lo utilizo para agrandarse y sacar otras seis raíces mas

-ahora...que tal si bailamos un poco mas Chase...o acaso...te rindes?

-yo rendirme? jamas!...porque...acaso los siglos ya los sientes encima hannibal?- sonrisa prepotente

-ven aquí y verifica que sea verdad...

sin perder mas tiempo los ataques se hacían mas y mas intensos, tanto que se provocaban ondas potentes debido al choque de los golpes que se dirigían ambos demonios para noquearse el uno al otro sin éxito aun de ninguno, el lugar sin duda no iba a durar mucho en pie, sin mas los felinos reaccionaron ante ello y se dividieron, unos pocos fueron por Eugene y Jack para sacarlos de allí, mientras que los demás no cesaban de atacar a la bruja, pero en un momento de fortuna en el cual logro noquear a varios de los guerreros felinos aprovecho para escapar, sin embargo cuando salio de allí se encontró con los monjes quienes de inmediato comenzaron a atacar a la bruja

Omi logro ver a Jack siendo cargado por tres felinos y este se encontraba inconsciente mientras un poco de sangre salia de sus labios y de su frente, esto sin duda lo preocupo y descontrolo, entro a la cueva y vio a Chase cayendo un momento debido al cansancio, en cuanto Hannibal le iba a dar un golpe fatal Omi lo impidió jalando a Chase hacia el y sin mas Omi ataco con gran furia a Hannibal

-oh! creí que los monjes no podían dejarse llevar por el odio y la ira

-es verdad...pero yo no soy solo un monje...-sonríe triunfante- soy un guerrero también ademas de que soy un miembro de la familia Spicer gracias a mi hermano Jack

sin tener oportunidad a burlarse, Hannibal fue pateado muy lejos de donde estaban Omi y Chase quedando inconsciente, así es que Omi le ofreció su mano al Lord Heylin y sin duda este la acepto

-normalmente no aceptaría tu ayuda joven guerrero...pero si la rechazo, Spicer es capaz de hacer un escándalo por ello...

-sino mal recuerdo...tu eres quien extraña ese escándalo no es así?

-si lo es...pero prefiero que ese escándalo lo haga en la ciudadela y no aquí...en especial dentro de mis aposentos

Omi iba a preguntarle al Lord dragón que...a que se refería con eso? sin embargo no pudo preguntar ya que ambos tuvieron que salir corriendo de allí ya que todo se venia abajo,en cuanto pisaron fuera de la cueva esta termino de caer y vieron a los demás xiaolin atando con cuerdas a Wuya quien no podía escapar

-vaya...espero esa legumbre no vuelva a molestar

-ten por seguro que no lo hará joven dragón del viento...pero ahora...-ve fríamente a Wuya- vete preparando para tu castigo maldita bruja! porque si Spicer o mi hijo están heridos de gravedad...ten por seguro que tu sufrirás lo triple que ellos dos lo hicieron

Omi iba a interrumpir aquella cruel declaración amenazante de Chase después de ver como soltó a la bruja pero el Lord Heylin se lo impidió, con un solo ademan de su mano les dijo que llevaran a la bruja al templo ya que el debía ayudar a sanar las heridas de Spicer...los monjes iban a protestar debido a las heridas de Spicer y a la inconsciencia del pequeño pero Clay les impidió el paso

-pero...

-déjalos vaquero...después de todo esto ya es un asunto familiar y nosotros no podemos intervenir

a Clay le dolían aquellas palabras pero sin duda eran ciertas, los demás al ver la seguridad que mostraba en sus palabras el texano permitieron a Chase Young el quedarse con el cuidado de ambos Spicer por lo cual éste les agradeció con un simple movimiento de cabeza

chase sabia que debía curar de inmediato a su joven amante y a su hijo ya que Hades regresaría para reclamar sus almas al igual que su destrucción, por ello no perdió mas el tiempo y cargándolos a ambos se tele transporto a su ciudadela en donde pidió a sus guerreros que prepararan una ducha para el pequeño en cuanto este despertara y que lo dejaran a solas con Spicer

a través de la ventana Young noto como los cielos se ennegreció al igual que relámpagos de color negro bajaban del cielo y el paisaje a lo lejos comenzaba a perder color, sin duda no habría mucho tiempo...Hades se estaba aproximando a la zona intermedia entre el templo Xiaolin y su ciudadela, esto solo le provoco un suspiro mientras cerraba las cortinas...Chase se sentó en la cama mientras limpiaba la sangre en la cabeza y los labios de Jack a la par que con su magia le cerraba las heridas y golpes causadas por Hannibal...sin duda él sabia que esa alubia seguía con vida sin embargo con lo débil que estaba ahora no seria capaz de interponerse en su camino para destrozar a Hades por lo que le hizo pasar a su familia

un leve movimiento lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y con sorpresa vio como aquellos ojos rubíes se abrían lentamente tratando de aclararse y distinguir el lugar en donde se encontraba, sin embargo fue un sobre salto lo primero que mostró Spicer al ver a Chase frente a el con esa característica mirada llena de seriedad y frialdad por lo cual retrocedió un poco, el Lord Heylin le iba a reclamar que porque mostraba tal temor ante el pero al notar que Jack iba a golpearse con el muro de la pared por aquel estúpido temor, lo tomo de la muñeca jalándolo hacia él y mas por instinto que por decisión hizo que sus labios contrastaran con los de Spicer uniéndolos en un cálido pero firme beso mostrando en este la felicidad y el deseo que Chase tenia hacia el pelirrojo, primero el albino se sorprendió por tal acción por parte del Lord dragón sin embargo no lo pensó por mucho ya que comenzó a corresponderle mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos disfrutando de aquel beso que tanto había anhelado desde hace 7 años para volverlo a sentir

-sin duda sabes como hacer que desee castigarte por tu insolencia al irte de aquí por tanto tiempo

Jack rió ante el comentario del Lord Heylin mientras secaba sus lagrimas y le daba un inocente beso en los labios a Chase antes de responder

-si me vas a castigar de esta forma...entonces debería irme mas seguido

un corto beso fue suficiente para que Spicer se dejara recostar contra el pecho de Chase y este besara aquellas hebras rojas del cabello de su amante con todo el amor que quiso demostrarle desde hace tiempo atrás

-no vuelvas a alejarte de mi Spicer

-no me iré...si tu no me dejas ir

rió levemente el Lord Heylin ante aquellas palabras y sin mas permitió que Spicer durmiera un poco entre sus brazos...sin duda...esperaría a que él se durmiese y así iría a arreglar cuentas con Hades ya que debía deshacerse del idiota que lastimo a su hijo y a su Jack


	19. Chapter 19

el cielo se oscurecía cada vez mas y mas, la tierra comenzaba a temblar por lo cual los monjes del templo xiaolin prepararon barricadas y grandes ataques por si el Dios malévolo deseaba atacarlos, los elegidos simplemente, después de ir a reponerse un poco al templo decidieron ir a la ciudadela de Chase Young en vista de que Omi no parecía estar tranquilo sobre el estado de Spicer, después de haberlo visto en semejante estado es normal que él desee estar cuidándolo

por su parte Chase parecía no quererse separar de Jack ya que el cuerpo de Spicer estaba mas frágil de lo que él recordaba, sin embargo otra razón del cual no quería separarse del pelirrojo es el hecho de que estaba hipnotizado por el aroma y la belleza del albino, cuanto tiempo había estado lejos de Spicer? cuantos días sin ver aquellos ojos que se atrevieron a enamorarlo sin que él se diera cuenta?

Jack se había quedado tranquilo sobre el pecho de Chase intentando dormir mas no era posible, la preocupación comenzaba a volverlo loco, no quería que ese maldito Dios hiriera a su hijo, no quería que dañara a Eugene o a su padre,realmente le dolía seguir siendo el inútil de siempre, algunas lagrimas intentaron salir de sus ojos mas en cambio las contuvo, no quería mostrarse débil ante el Lord heylin, ya no mas...ahora que Chase lo correspondía no quería arruinarlo con su debilidad humana

Chase se dio cuenta de esto e hizo levantarse al albino, al ver su rostro noto que Jack esquivaba su mirada, realmente no deseaba verle como si temiera de él, Chase suspiro y quitando uno de sus guantes de batalla acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo, esto sin duda sorprendió a Jack ya que JAMAS había sentido el contacto de la mano de Chase en esa forma tan cálida y preocupada

-que sucede Spicer?...no es común verte tan distraído y con una mirada llena de angustia...o al menos...no desde hace nueve años cuando aun estabas dentro de la batalla

Jack sonrio intentando ocultar su preocupación pero no fue asi, de inmediato borro esa sonrisa y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del Lord dragón con mucho cuidado cosa que preocupo de sobre manera a Chase en especial porque comenzaban a escucharse sollozos provenientes del pelirrojo

-que sucede? acaso te lastime?

-no es eso...es solo que...-suspira tratando de calmarse- se que...eres inmortal y alguien como grandes poderes, eres un guerrero excelente y yo...aun sabiendo eso...no puedo dejar de temer por ti...se que eres inmortal y aun así temo perderte...-suelta leves lagrimas- esto es muy estúpido ya que...realmente...nunca fui de tu agrado Chase, siempre me has odiado y aun así...no me importaba y sigue sin importarme que algún día me trates como antes...que me conviertas en un mero objeto de burlas o en tu saco de boxeo personal...sin duda soy un idiota no crees?...porque amo al guerrero inmortal y despiadado...que me ha hecho la vida miserable desde que entre a la batalla Xiaolin/ Heylin...y aun así no me importa...sin duda sigo siendo un ser débil y traicionero...desde que deje este lugar siempre termine preocupándome por ti...si estarías bien o..si acaso llegabas a recordarme al menos un poco...

ante cada palabra, el trozo de alma que tenia Chase comenzaba a retorcerse dentro suyo, reclamándole entre pequeños recuerdos el inmenso daño que le hizo a Spicer y esto aumentaba con cada palabra...miraba ese rostro dolido del albino pero, esos ojos como rubíes mostraban tal amor y devoción que nadie jamas podría presenciar nunca

-estoy diciendo idioteces...-se comenzaba a secar las lagrimas sin mucho éxito- solamente soy el idiota que te ama y que no puede hacer nada para dejar de pensar que...al menos...amas a tu hijo, a ese pequeño...que nació del gran amor que siempre te he tenido Chase incluso antes de conocerte y...que si no me permites al menos estar...a tu lado...dejaras que el lo este...

a Chase no le agradaba esto, cada palabra sonaba a una despedida definitiva, como si Jack Spicer fuera a desaparecer de éste mundo, tenia que hacer algo, DEBÍA hacer algo pero no parecía saber el que...

-creo que...estoy diciendo puras idioteces...-risa nerviosa mientras seca sus lagrimas- iré...iré a caminar un poco

Chase apenas y pudo reaccionar al ver como Jack intentaba huir de la habitación así es que tomo su mano antes de que atravesara el umbral de la puerta y apego el rostro del menor contra su pecho y le hablo al oído al notar que le ponía completa atención por su estupefacción

-escúchame bien Spicer...es verdad que fuiste un inútil hace nueve años cuando aun eras miembro del Heylin, no negare que tu actitud traicionera y esas risas tan falsas me malhumoraban durante gran parte del día al igual que tu insistencia...pero la verdad es que...antes de que te fueras hace 7 años...yo me había dado cuenta que...cada acción que lograbas sin importar si era estúpida o no...se introdujeron en mi corazón

-Chase?...-no entendía que trataba de decirle pero su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse-q...que quieres decir?

-a lo que me refiero Spicer...es que...desde hace mas de 9 años yo sabia que te amaba y hace siete años pretendía decírtelo, deseaba decírtelo el mismo día que...por ordenes de los malditos Dioses Olimpicos fuiste alejado de mi, ese día...no solo me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo por haber obtenido tan bello cuerpo debajo mio, sino que ademas me convertí en el demonio y en el guerrero mas desdichado de todos...porque alejaron a la persona que amo de mis brazos...normalmente no soy así Spicer, jamas he dicho cosas que me lleven a la humillación como estas palabras pero...si tu te has humillado un sin fin de veces por mi causa...entonces creo que esta única vez valdrá la humillación con tal de que tu te quedes a mi lado

Jack se sorprendió de sobremanera, sus lagrimas caían cada vez mas rápido mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la ropa del Lord Heylin quien había cerrado los ojos para aspirar el dulce aroma del cabello tan rojo como la sangre después de ello Chase se separo levemente para ver cara a cara a su albino quien no cabía en la sorpresa y felicidad de las palabras que Chase le había dirigido

-Jackson Renaldi Spicer...siempre te voy a pertenecer solo a ti si tu me perteneces solo a mi...quédate conmigo siempre, permite me ser el guerrero que proteja al débil corazón que portas Spicer...tal vez nunca sea tan romántico como Clay Bayle o tan poético como Apolo lo era contigo pero...déjame ser quien cuida de ti y de mi hijo hoy y siempre...déjame velar tus sueños y mostrare la verdadera fuerza que siempre has tenido y permanece oculta...déjame...ser tu amante, confidente, amigo y...

-y?...-Jack lo miraba impaciente mientras estaba sonrojado por cada palabra que el Lord Heylin le había dirigido-

Chase estaba sonrojado no sabia si continuar, es que...esto era ridículo! el jamas había dicho nada como esto, por primera vez el Gran Chase Young estaba actuando como un mortal idiota enamorado, si Wuya o los monjes lo vieran haciendo esto sin duda seria la humillación completa pero, al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos carmesí que estaban ansiosos esperando por saber que significaba el albino para él, sin duda le atraía a seguir diciendo cada una de aquellas melosas e idiotas palabras...

-y...-suspira- tu esposo, tu pareja por toda la eternidad...o como ustedes los humanos dirían...-tomo la mano de Spicer y la beso- concédeme tu mano en matrimonio Jack Spicer

sin duda eso le había provocado un gran ritmo cardíaco a Jack, era su imaginación? o realmente el gran Chase Young, ídolo de sus fantasías nocturnas de puberto y de grandes preocupaciones en los últimos 7 años le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, a él...sin duda debía estar aun inconsciente dentro de la cueva con Hannibal y Wuya ya que no podía ser verdad que Chase le dijera semejante discurso romántico ademas de una hermosa (pero nada detallada) propuesta de matrimonio en el interior de su habitación personal? o si?

por primera vez desde que había sido un monje Xiaolin, Chase Young se sentía nervioso al ver que Spicer no respondía a la pregunta, pero que le pasa a ese gusano?!, acaso necesitaba repetirle semejante cursileria para que le diera el si?, Dios eso sin duda lo estaba mortificando pero se quedo estático cuando sintió al pelirrojo abalanzarse sobre el y clavarle tal apasionado beso en sus labios cosa que provoco que ambos terminaran sobre la enorme cama (de nuevo) teniendo a un pelirrojo sonrojado, sonriente y sumamente atractivo a sus ojos encima de él, pero mas específicamente, sentado sobre su regazo con el peligro de que lo violara ahí mismo

-acepto Chase...no puedo creer que realmente pase esto...Digo...siempre habia soñado con algo como esto pero...verlo hecho realidad...wow!

-jack

-si Chase? que sucede?te lastime? lo lamento...creo debería fijarme mas

-Spicer! estas parloteando!

-ha!...emmm lo lamento es que yo...-lo calla con un dedo

-no arruines el momento Spicer...mejor ocupa esa boca en algo mas útil

-he? como en...

antes de decir nada Jack ya se encontraba siendo besado de forma lenta pero dulce por Chase quien lo rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos, después de 15 minutos de besos insistentes y demandantes una risita los saco de sus pensamientos así es que ambos se separaron un poco completamente sonrojados (aunque Chase intento negar que lo estaba) ante la mirada divertida de su hijo y la mirada sorprendida de la pantera que siempre lo acompañaba

-ejem...que sucede?

mientras Chase preguntaba a la pantera, el pequeño se lanzo a los brazos de su madre y se dejo mimar por besos insistentes de un muy amoroso Jack a su pequeño

-lamento molestarles amo pero...los Guerreros Xiaolin están aquí y...tal parece hay una extraña presencia acercándose cada vez mas a la entrada de sus tierras

-bueno...tal parece llego la hora de regresar a ese maldito al inframundo...ve con los monjes y diles que enseguida iré

sin mas que decir la pantera se retiro y Chase iba a seguirlo pero no sin antes besar la frente de su hijo provocando le sonrojo y besar los labios de Jack quien realmente suspiraba como idiota enamorado viendo a Chase retirarse del lugar no sin antes pedirles a ambos que no salieran de la ciudadela en su ausencia

-mami...crees que algún día sea tan genial como papa?

-tienes buenos genes hijo...sin duda seras igual que tu padre pero...eso si...mucho mas atractivo que el

ambos rieron por el comentario mientras que afuera del lugar el ambiente se volvia mas y mas pesado dejando ver como una enorme sombra se acercaba a la ciudadela a paso lento

-terminemos con esto mortales...todo o nada!


	20. Chapter 20

tanto los guerreros Xiaolin como Chase Young y gran parte de sus panteras se dirigieron al centro de lo que seria la batalla final, era un prado desolado, en cuanto llegaron se quedaron quietos observando a aquella sombra frente a ellos y sin esperar se pusieron en posición de batalla, el ambiente era pesado y tan atemorizante que incluso se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, de pronto, las sombras que envolvían al Dios del inframundo comenzaban a desvanecerse mostrando a un hombre sumamente atractivo para cualquiera, tez casi tan blanca como la de Jack, ojos color gris y un cuerpo completamente bien formado...tenia el cabello del mismo color que sus ojos y vestía ropa tradicional de la antigua Grecia, sin mas comenzó a reír de forma prepotente pero sin abandonar una expresión apacible y a la vez llena de odio

-vaya vaya...tal parece que han decidido presentarse ante mi

todos parecían tensos ante aquella voz tan demandante y a la vez tan atrayente como el mismísimo canto de las sirenas, pero nadie bajo la guardia al contrario, parecía ser que la reafirmaban aun mas por lo Hades comenzó a reír

-nadie dirá nada?...noo?...en ese caso...comencemos con esto!

al momento de decir aquello de sus manos se encendieron flamas de color negro golpeando a todos los presentes, Clay, Kimiko y Raimundo cayeron ante aquel poder, por su parte, Omi y Chase lograron esquivar aquella flama tan colosal sin embargo no fue por mucho ya que esa flama alcanzo la manga de Omi y el guante izquierdo de Chase

-malvado ser demoníaco...prepárate para una humillante derrota!

Chase al escuchar rueda los ojos algo fastidiado, ahora entendía del porque su Jack se sentía tan molesto al escuchar siempre la misma frase provenir del monje calvo, en verdad...siempre debía terminar una frase así?!

-en verdad...no has considerado agregar mas frases amenazantes que esas?!

-no...-sonríe de forma exagerada- mis frases son adecuadas para mi y no necesito mejorarlas ya que son perfectas

tanto Chase como Hades se miraron uno al otro de forma sarcástica levantando una ceja mientras el monje amarillo levantaba ambos pulgares al aire para expresar esa "personalidad tan brillante" como él mismo le llamaba

-de verdad...siempre es tan humilde este monje?

-no tienes idea de cuanto- suspira resignado

sin decir nada mas el Dios lanzo una enorme llamarada de color negro hacia Omi quien salio volando por los aires, termino en el suelo y apenas pudo levantarse sobando su cabeza al igual que los demás monjes, aprovechando que el Dios estaba distraído, Chase golpeo su estomago sonriendo ya que le había dado directo sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver como atravesaba el estomago del Dios, tal parecía que flamas de color negro dejaban que hiciera esto con su cuerpo y así no saliera dañado

-que pasa?...te comió la lengua el ratón? o simplemente ya perdiste las esperanzas?

al escuchar aquello el Lord Heylin sin duda se molesto, ya que NADIE decía la ultima palabra mas que él así es que sin mas comenzó a atacarlo sin descanso mientras que el prepotente Dios del inframundo tan solo reía por aquella acción del Lord Dragón

-vamos Chase...no me digas que esto es todo lo que tienes?

de un solo golpe el Dios mando lejos a Chase ante la vista atónita de los monjes quienes estaban poniéndose en guardia de nuevo, Omi fue hacia Chase para ver si estaba bien mientras los monjes volvían a atacar al Dios pero de nueva cuenta terminaron con grandes heridas sobre sus cuerpos sin embargo aun así intentaban levantarse otra vez

-cuando aun eras un humano Chase...fuiste considerado uno de los mejores guerreros del bien...pero en cuanto tomaste la sopa Lao Man Long...fuiste nombrado el supremo guerrero de las fuerzas del mal...ganaste la admiración de muchos y terminaste matándolos por mas mínima que fuese su falta hacia ti...pero oh sorpresa!...un inútil mocoso atravesó esa barrera de hielo!

-CIERRA LA BOCA!

a Chase no le agradaba recordar aquello ya que eso implicaba recordar el tiempo que hirió a Jack en innumerables ocasiones hasta el punto de casi hospitalizarlo en mas de una ocasión, golpeaba con desesperación al Dios al igual que los monjes hacían lo mismo pero tan solo atravesaban al gobernante del inframundo

-que sucede Chase?...acaso dije algo que no debía?

-solo cierra tu gran boca y pelea!

-quien lo diría...-esquiva algunos puños- acabo de tocar fibras sensibles acerca de ese mocoso?

Chase no respondió tan solo seguía golpeando...deseaba callar a ese idiota ya que de no hacerlo terminaría revelando lo miserable que se sintió cuando se entero que Jack dejaría los duelos, no deseaba recordar aquel rostro llorar por sus sueños y esperanzas rotos, era algo que no soportaba y por lo cual comenzaba a repudiarse el mismo

-no deberías estar tan callado Chase...ya se! tal vez...podría animarte con esto!

cuando iba a ser atacado por los cuatro monjes al igual que por Chase Young, Hades con un solo chasquido de sus dedos logro atar a los 5 en una roca mientras que sobre su palma de la mano aparecía una pantalla circular mostrando una escena en particular que no solo destrozaba a Chase sino también a los monjes ya que cada vez que recordaban eso deseaban jamas haber lastimado al albino:

"-estoy realmente harto de todo esto...por mi pueden matarse si lo desean pero olvídense de que si quiera desee volver a ver sus malditas caras! realmente estoy cansado de esto...no se porque demonios sigo insistiendo para convertirme en un Heylin y ganar el respeto de todos...lo que realmente desearía es morirme en este preciso momento para jamas volver a verlos...a ninguno de ustedes! y en especial a ti...Chase Young...a partir de ahora...este "Gusano" no volverá a meterse en tu camino...en el de ninguno de ustedes!"

todos recordaban aquella ocasión en que por primera vez ellos se sentían del bando contrario y Jack se había convertido en un simple civil al cual dañaron en lugar de protegerlo y Chase, solo sintió a su corazón retorcerse al ver de nuevo aquel rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras que apretaba su puño con ira, ese maldito Dios pretendía acabar primero con su deseo de luchar cosa por la cual Chase se resistía...

-vamos Chase...aun faltan mas recuerdos por ver así es que...no cierres tus ojos y mira esto...

mientras que los monjes negaban el querer ver mas, Chase trataba de zafarse sin embargo no podía dejarse de sentir miserable cada que escuchaba el llanto lleno de dolor perteneciente a su pelirrojo:

"-acaso creen...que es divertido seguirse burlando de mi?!...-llorando- estoy mas que cansado de esto...se a la perfección que yo ya soy una simple burla para ustedes, deje de ser su único enemigo para convertirme en su centro de burlas, de desprecio y de traiciones, es verdad que yo no soy una blanca paloma con lo ultimo pero...ya estoy cansado...solo quiero irme a casa y destruir cada maldito artefacto que he construido...lo ultimo que deseo es que mis creaciones vean a su amo de esta forma y se entristezcan por lo patético que soy...de verdad...no regresen a buscarme y...les daré mis wu´s a ustedes...un jackbot se los dará antes de que lo des instale".

sin duda los primeros en ceder ante aquella tortura psicológica fueron los monjes ya que aun pesaba dentro de ellos aquel rostro lleno de dolor en el pelirrojo y que aun no habían podido disculparse debidamente por ello ni reparar su error

-cuatro fuera...resta...uno...-sonríe de forma prepotente


	21. Chapter 21

Hades había lanzado lejos a los monjes atándolos a cada uno en un árbol distinto con su magia mientras Chase Young estaba frente suyo negándose a seguir viendo mas aquel portal que servia como pantalla

-vamos Young...me pregunto, que dolerá mas en un ser tan despiadado como tu...los recuerdos que has recolectado a través del tiempo sobre el como maltrataste, humillaste y casi matas a ese joven?...o el hecho de que muchos antes de ti estaban dispuestos a hacer feliz a Spicer, pero gracias a lo cruel que eres, robaste su corazón y por ello prefirió seguir sufriendo a tu lado sabiendo que terminarías destruyéndolo?

CÁLLATE!...NO TENGO QUE SEGUIR ESCUCHÁNDOTE...SI VAS A MATARME HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!

-matarte?...no mi querido Chase...aun hay mucho tiempo para eso aunque...prefiero mil veces matar al pelirrojo y a tu hijo para dejarte vivo y que sufras por tu desgracia

-no involucres a mi familia en esto!

Chase seguía forcejeando, tratando de zafar sus brazos de aquellas cuerdas mágicas realmente le dolía seguir escuchándolo y mas porque sabia a la perfección que si no fuera por el inmenso amor que el rechazo del pelirrojo este quizás hubiese sido feliz con alguien mas, pero no le gustaba la idea de perder la admiración del pelirrojo, sabiendo que tendría su propio tapete personal para humillar y pisotear cada vez que lo deseara...por eso mismo le dolía, odiaba el haber pensado así y por eso no quería escuchar mas...el le negó a Jack el enamorarse de otro, el le negó su atención...Chase Young era responsable de todas las desgracias de Spicer y eso le dolía con exceso

-YA SE! ... PORQUE NO VEMOS LA FELICIDAD QUE LE NEGASTE A SPICER?!

-NO LO HAGAS!

Chase no pudo decir nada mas ya que de aquel portal comenzó a verse a Omi, sorprendiendo a Young por eso...

-acaso no sabias que el monje amarillo...ama a Jack? el cree que lo ama como un hermano...pero eso es mentira, le miente a su corazón ya que sabe que Spicer jamas lo amara como te ama a ti y le duele que tu pisotees el amor del pelirrojo hacia ti, cuando el desearía tener esa atención y devoción para el...

-eso no puede ser verdad

-velo por ti mismo Young

sin mas la imagen se hizo mas clara y se escuchaba la voz de Omi hablándole a Kimiko...

"-pero kimiko...-la ve llorando- me siento extraño, aunque Jack era nuestro enemigo, siempre simpatice con el ademas...es extraño, siempre que lo veía abrazando a sus robots sentía deseos de ser ese robot, cada vez que lo veía tan indefenso en contra de Wuya o Bean quería protegerlo, incluso sin que fuera el deber mio como guerrero xiaolin, ahora que el ya no esta...siento como si...tuviera frío aquí -se toca el pecho bajando la mirada-necesito un abrazo de Jack- la mira al punto de casi llorar- como aquella vez que terminamos los 1000 años de oscuridad por parte de Wuya...quiero ver reír a Jack, quiero verlo llorar, quiero verlo discutir con Raimundo, quiero verlo idolatrar a Chase Young...quiero...quiero de vuelta a Jack Spicer ! lo quiero!"

Chase, al escuchar aquello se llenaba de rabia y a la vez de tristeza, el pequeño monje estaba dispuesto a hacer feliz a Jack? a su Jack?...el sabia que Omi sentía una gran amistad por el pelirrojo mas no imagino que todo eso mas bien se trataba de un profundo y sincero amor, la primera vez que escucho eso de Omi creyó que solo era un impulso de Omi por ver petrificado a Jack pero ahora comprendía todo...y eso le dolía enormemente ...

-que pasa Chase? acaso...te dolió algo? jajajaja

de pronto otra escena aparece en el portal, esperen? eso no llego a verlo Chase...o al menos no recordaba haberlo visto y menos de Omi...

"-Hola Jack...bueno...-rasco su cabeza- Kimiko me dijo que...puedo hablar contigo aunque sea un momento y yo...-trago en seco- yo quería disculparme, por mi culpa...por no poder protegerte ahora has dejado este mundo...-lo miro con tristeza- se que un monje no debe mostrar sus propios sentimientos ya que eso interviene a su purificación pero...estoy triste jack, yo...quiero que regreses, quiero que pelees de nuevo contra nosotros y...quiero que nos vuelvas a invitar un helado como antes...pero...también quiero...bueno...-se sonroja al momento en que se sube al pecho de jack y lo mira mientras pasa su pequeña mano sobre las hebras de cabello rojo- quiero que me abraces como esa única vez...te quiero Jack Spicer y...quisiera estar en donde tu estas...-comienza a llorar mientras se abraza al cuerpo del albino"

esto era demasiado...le daba rabia ver como ese monje en verdad se había enamorado de su Jack, pero mas rabia le dio al saber que el le había quitado la oportunidad de ser feliz

-por cierto Chase...había otros dos dispuestos a estar con Spicer cierto?...quienes eran...mmm...ha es verdad...

"-eso es simple Chase Young...a diferencia tuya...yo admito que a través de los duelos comencé a sentir algo por Spicer...y no me da vergüenza admitir que me he enamorado de el...y de ser necesario apoyare a Omi para traerlo al lado del bien y alejarlo de serpientes rastreras como tu y los otros cuatreros Heylin"

-y sabes que es lo peor Chase?, que ese vaquero aun tiene esperanzas en que Jack recapacite, te abandone y venga a su lado...sin duda es un pensamiento muy egoísta pero...muy adecuado para el bienestar de Jack y su hijo no lo crees?

en eso Hades chasqueo los dedos y dejo ver de nueva cuenta a Clay en aquel portal...

"-se que es repentino Jack pero...q..querrías salir conmigo?, prometo no tratarte como un objeto sino como una persona pero...en verdad...quiero...quiero demostrarte cuanto me importas Spicer"

después de eso inmediatamente apareció la imagen de Apolo junto a Jack...

"-Así que eres el nuevo no es así?...dime...que te ha parecido el templo hasta ahora?-le sonrió gentilmente

-pues...no me puedo quejar, es cómodo y aquí no me repetirán que debo hacer algo productivo con mi vida

-jajaja comprendo eso...-tomo un poco de te

-ademas...ya encontré algo hermoso con lo cuál escribir mi poesía-toma la mano del albino

en cuanto Jack siente aquello se atraganta un poco con el te y se sonroja en gran medida solo para desviar la mirada carmesí de la azulina que tal parecía no iba a dejar de verle

-t...tu escribes?

-así es...y también canto un poco...pero me enfoco mas en la poesía...y en estos momentos...acabo de inspirarme en un par de versos

Jack juraría que el sonrojo excesivo lo haría desmayar al ver al chico tan cerca de su rostro así es que desvió la mirada y se separo pero no pudo ir muy lejos ya que la mano del contrario sujetaba la propia y la apegaba a sus labios para besar su mano y comenzar a recitar"

eso sin duda había enfadado en exceso al Lord Heylin, no sabia que pretendía ese Dios al mostrarle todo aquello, pero algo lo dejo helado cuando el portal mostró otra imagen

"-sin duda te amo Chase Young pero...por el bien de la humanidad y sobre todo la mía...debo dejarte ir, solo soy un gusano que debe desaparecer de tu vista"

era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras en el pelirrojo, volviendo a ver ese rostro destrozado haciendo que se sintiera como un miserable, esas palabras las dijo antes de irse de su ciudadela hace 7 años...cierto?, se odiaba en ese momento, una lagrima solitaria escapo de su rostro sintiéndose como el monstruo que era, había tomado el cuerpo de Jack ese día, el mismo día que seguramente su hijo ya estaría formándose en el vientre de su madre, ese momento en el cual...Spicer quebró por completo su corazón al dejar el amor que le tenia a un lado

-YA NO MAS!...no mas ...por favor...

la voz de Chase se quebraba, por primera vez en siglos desde que era humano deseaba la muerte, era un miserable que aprovecho la ocasión para tomar al albino, dejarlo en cinta y no decirle lo que sentía intuyendo que quizás...jamas volvería a verlo...le dolía y sin mas se soltó en un llanto silencioso cayendo al suelo aun atado

-bueno...ahora que están fuera del camino ... es hora de reclamar mi trofeo

sin mas Hades miro hacia la ciudadela dispuesto a recoger ambas almas que aguardaban en el castillo, del Lord Dragón...


	22. Chapter 22

tanto los monjes como Chase estaban devastados en el suelo, Clay sufrió al escuchar cada palabra que le dijo antes a Jack y mas por el hecho de que ni siquiera Chase Young...el eterno amor de Jack podia protegerlo y mucho menos el podía proteger al albino, Kimiko por su parte parecía dolida, ella siempre tuvo a su lado a Raimundo pero ella jamas quiso ver el dolor de Jack al encontrarse tan solitario, por su parte Raimundo simplemente no sabia si odiar a Clay, Apolo, a Omi y a Chase por haber hecho un lío de la cabeza del albino o a el mismo por jamas querer acercarse a Jack simplemente por el hecho de que él era el villano de la historia, sabia el moreno a la perfección de la soledad del albino y que este se encontraba en un abismo pero no hizo nada por ayudar ya que, el no quería sentir empatia por Jack, por ultimo estaba Omi...noto que Hades hablaba con verdad al decir que el jamas dejo de amar a Jack en una forma nada permitida para un monje pero aun así sabia que el corazón de Jack no cambiaría, él deseaba que Chase dañara en secreto a Jack para después ser el monje amarillo quien acudiera a su rescate y así quedarse con el corazón del albino, mas al saber que su Jack había tenido un hijo del Lord Heylin, simplemente se dio por vencido ya que él no deseaba destruir a una familia

pero ahora ninguno podría ayudar a Jack, su arrepentimiento y dolor no los dejaban actuar, en especial al Lord dragón, quien trataba de parar su llanto al recordar una y otra vez las mismas palabras en su cabeza, ese "Adiós" de Spicer no abandonaba su cabeza haciendo que Chase se sintiera cada vez mas miserable

sin embargo Hades no dejaba de avanzar a la ciudadela realmente el ansiaba ya tener entre sus manos esas almas, una tan pura debido a que la inocencia infantil ya era muy escasa por esa época y la otra...con tanto amor para dar, pero este se encontraba encerrado por el abandono de su único y gran amor, Hades tan solo se saboreaba el momento en que arrancaría las almas de madre e hijo para regresar por completo a ese cuerpo mortal para destruir las creaciones humanas y volver a estos sus esclavos y futuras fuentes de alimento para derrotar por completo a los Dioses

por otro lado, en la ciudadela...el pequeño Eugene estaba con algunas panteras, tigres y leones que se habían quedado con ellos, el pequeño los ayudaba en las labores del lugar, sin embargo la pantera que era sin duda apegada al pequeño siempre lo tomaba cual cachorro regañado del cuello de su camisa sin lastimar lo y lo sentaba en una silla especial para bebe y así mantenerlo quieto

-no es justo! yo también quiero ayudar para sorprender a papa-se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero

todos los felinos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza mientras que Jack veía todo desde la puerta ya que nunca creyó que esos felinos fuesen madres estrictas como el lo hacia con su pequeño para que no se lastimara, sin embargo paro su risa al sentir un dolor en el pecho, algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir en su pecho y para no preocupar a su bebe, salio de la cocina directo a los Sheng wong wu de su ahora "prometido", activo la fuente de hui y el catalejo del águila

-muestren a Chase Young y a los guerreros Xiaolin!

sin mas ambos objetos reaccionaron ante tal orden y en cuanto Spicer vio aquello tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gritar de horror y asustar a su hijo, cayo de rodillas intentando contener sus lagrimas...

-esto...no puede ser verdad...-tratando de recuperar el aliento vuelve a ver en la fuente- por favor...esto es imposible...ustedes 5 jamas pierden ante nada ni nadie...porque justo ahora...

Jack no pudo continuar debido a que en la fuente se mostraba a Hades a punto de llegar a la ciudadela así es que llamo a uno de los felinos que este de inmediato llego y se transformo en un soldado de la inquisición

-en que le puedo servir amo Spicer?

sin duda el albino se sorprendió al escuchar eso mas no pregunto por lo cual solo se despabilo agitando un poco su cabeza y miro de forma firme al soldado

-tal parece los monjes y Chase han fallado en el campo de batalla- le señala las imágenes de ambos wus- prepárense para defender el castillo mientras que algunas panteras sacan a mi hijo de aquí, quiero que lo lleven en el acto con su padre entendido?!

sin demorarse, el soldado volvió a su forma felina y con un estruendoso rugido hizo llamar a todos los felinos que se quedaron para defender mientras algunos acompañaban al joven príncipe para que estuviese al lado de su madre mientras ellos iban a prepararse

-que sucede mama?

el niño miro preocupado al albino y este tan solo se hinco ante su hijo sonriendo le con tristeza mientras que sus ojos carmesí intentaban aprenderse cada parte de ese niño grabándolo en su mente y después lo abrazo, el pequeño no supo que decir, tuvo miedo al ver así a Jack tanto que algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojitos y se abrazo fuerte a su madre, sentía que su amada mama jamas volvería a estar a su lado, que se iría esta vez para siempre

-por favor bebe, cuida a tu papa y tu también cuídate mucho si?-besa su frente- recuerda que mama siempre ha estado orgulloso de ti y que te ama mucho mucho...ve con tu padre el te va a necesitar mucho de ahora en adelante

eso destrozo al niño, sin duda su madre se estaba despidiendo de el por lo cual quiso aferrarse mas a él para no soltarlo, sin embargo el albino lo separo bruscamente y en el acto unas panteras se lo llevaron, el niño tan solo alzo su brazo izquierdo tratando de alcanzar a su madre sabiendo no lo lograría

-MAMAAAAA!

Jack derramo unas cuantas lagrimas mientras que con su mano se despedía de su pequeño quien se alejaba de su vista, en cuanto ya no alcanzo a verlo en lo absoluto, seco sus lagrimas y fue al frente de la ciudadela mientras que el niño escapaba por la parte trasera de ésta, cuando un tigre le confirmo con su olfato que el niño y las otras cuatro panteras se habían alejado lo suficiente, Jack activo a sus robots junto con otros nuevos y mejorados que empezaron a rodear y proteger el lugar

-Muy bien Hades...si deseas mi alma ven por ella...pero ten por seguro que a mi hijo nunca lo tendrás...a diferencia tuya...yo si tengo un motivo que me impulse a continuar

afilando su mirada noto como Hades entraba al campo visual de la entrada de la ciudadela sonriendo con prepotencia ante tal acto, viendo a Spicer liderando tanto a fieras como a maquinas flotantes...

-Muy bien Jackie...es hora de bailar con la muerte...


	23. Chapter 23

las cuatro panteras que acompañaban al joven príncipe notaron que estaban lo suficientemente alejados ya que no se veía rastro de la ciudadela por lo cual decidieron descansar un poco y verificar como estaba el pequeño al cual debían proteger, sin duda les dolió el ver al pequeño abrazado de ese pequeño oso que una de sus panteras acompañante le dio

-mama...

el pequeño estaba llorando en silencio y ninguna de las panteras sabia que hacer así es que simplemente acariciaron sus cabezas en el cuerpo del pequeño niño para después limpiar una de ellas las lagrimas del pequeño con su lengua y con gesto amable le pidieron continuar, el niño no se negó las acompaño a cada paso

mientras tanto, Hades por fin había llegado a la ciudadela y se encontró frente a un buen numero de felinos rodeándolo y maquinas volando a su alrededor mientras Jack lo miraba desde la entrada principal

-vaya joven Spicer...no esperaba que fueses tan bueno para tender una emboscada...

-no es gran sorpresa...después de todo no tengo el titulo de genio por nada

-sin duda eres un gran genio...para ser un mortal-sonreía prepotente- sin embargo estaría impresionado de verdad si no fuera por el hecho de que aun estas débil por el nacimiento de ese niño desde hace 7 años...

el pelirrojo se quedo boquiabierto, COMO DEMONIOS ÉL SABIA SOBRE ESO?!, solo él y afrodita sabían acerca del incidente del nacimiento del niño ya que al ser un mitad dragón el niño había nacido como cualquier humano pero a excepción de estos, el bebe nació con sus garras de dragón en lugar de sus manitas humanas cosa que desgarro parte de los órganos del albino durante el parto mas no le importo, frunció el ceño y sonrió

-sabes...en verdad eres muy irritante para ser un Dios que vive entre la sombra de sus otros dos hermanos

eso había molestado de sobre manera al Dios por lo cual no dudo en atacar primero a los felinos con un par de relámpagos color violeta, los gatos esquivaron a duras penas aquel ataque y regresaron a la defensiva

-sin duda eres un mortal insolente Jackson Renaldi Spicer...

-mi nombre es Jack Spicer...genio del mal y tecno-guerrero Heylin...que no se te olvide estúpido Dios mediocre...

-vaya...tal parece el mocoso mortal por fin encontró algo de amor propio pero...es una pena que perderás la vida después de tan insolentes palabras ante un Dios

-si soy insolente es porque te atreviste a dañar a la persona que amo y te atreviste a amenazar a mi hijo!...si he de morir...me asegurare de llevarte conmigo Hades...

-entonces Jackie...comencemos el juego...

sin perder tiempo, Hades comenzó a emanar energía de sus manos, una energía tan oscura y grande que hizo retumbar la tierra, Jack al ver eso Chasqueo sus dedos para que los robots se convirtieran en nuevas y mejoradas armas flotantes que no solo usaban tecnología sino que ademas parecían estar emanando un tipo de magia color verdosa muy al estilo Heylin y las panteras la ver eso solo esperaron la señal de Jack para empezar

en cuanto el pelirrojo vio a Hades elevarse en el aire y dirigirse hacia él, levanto su brazo y lo dejo caer enfrente de sus maquinas y los felinos por lo cual ambas partes comenzaron a atacar los felinos se lanzaban cual fieras salvajes, apenas eran azotados al suelo regresaban mas furiosos y volvían a atacar, los robots por su parte disparaban tanto energía eléctrica como energía Heylin, ambas partes lograban distraer al Dios quien se estaba molestando de verdad ya que esas maquinas y los gatos no le permitían ver a Spicer y el pelirrojo aprovecho para ponerse en ambas muñecas un par de pulseras negras y cambiar su ropa a una de entrenamiento, pantalón, camisa y zapatos al estilo monje xiaolin pero de color negro, sin embargo la camisa no llevaba mangas ya que Spicer en su lugar traía largos guantes de color negro que casi llegaban a sus hombros, eran ropas chinas tradicionales pero ideales para un guerrero del Heylin

una enorme explosión se sintió y se escucho por todos lados, era oficial, Hades estaba furioso y había destruido a los robots mientras los felinos estaban muy mal heridos casi al punto de morir...

-muy bien Spicer...quería matarte de forma rápida para que no sufrieras...pero ahora...te haré sentir el infierno millones de veces antes de eso!

-inténtalo si puedes Dios de tercera

-quieres un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?...-dijo aquello al ver a Jack poniéndose en guardia- muy bien...que así sea...

sin mas Hades envolvio sus cuerpo con magia oscura y con sus puños envueltos en llamas negras comenzó a golpear a Spicer, sin embargo el pelirrojo lograba esquivar sus ataque y en cuanto se sintió lo bastante cerca de Hades, salto al aire como lo harían Chase u Omi y volvió a ponerse en guardia sin perder de vista al Dios oscuro

-no lo haces nada mal mortal...sin duda no perdiste el tiempo estando con afrodita y ese niño mitad dragón

-así es...soy una madre ahora, aunque se escuche extraño, y como tal voy a proteger a mi bebe de quien sea...incluso de los mismos Dioses de ser necesario...ahora...podemos continuar? o prefieres que te patee el trasero hasta que supliques misericordia?

-maldito mortal

Hades volvió a afilar la mirada y siguió atacando a Jack sin descanso, parecía que esto no iba a acabar bien, era cierto que Jack estaba logrando esquivar cada ataque tanto corporal como mágico, pero como Hades dijo, Jack aun tenia aquella herida interna por el parto y su salud nunca fue la mejor inclusive cuando combatía en contra de los monjes por lo cual se estaba cansando rápido

sin mas que hacer, el Dios aprovecho en cuanto Spicer flaqueo un poco su rodilla por el cansancio y lo tumbo sobre la tierra, pateo su pecho y dejo su pie encima de este haciendo gritar de dolor a Spicer

-muy bien Spicer...cambie de opinión...es la primera vez que me ha divertido un humano desde hace siglos así es que como premio...te matare rapidamente

Jack intentaba quitarse aquel pie de encima pero parecía no poder hacerlo, mientras tanto Hades se inclino para estar frente a frente con el rostro del albino, puso su mano derecha en llamas sobre el pecho de Spicer y comenzó a absorber su alma, Jack sintió como poco a poco se quemaba su piel tal como si fuese con las mismísimas llamas del infierno así es que soltó un gran grito que retumbaba por gran parte del mundo, incluso el pequeño Eugene escucho los gritos de su madre haciendo que el pequeño llorara mas pero como las panteras no le iban a permitir el regresar corrió como loco para buscar a su papa, su papa era fuerte y el podría proteger a su mami, después de todo, él se lo había prometido

-PAPI!...EN DONDE ESTAS!-llorando con fuerza- MAMI TE NECESITA! POR FAVOR...-cae al suelo de rodillas- por favor papi aparece...y ayuda a mama...por favor

el pequeño levanto el rostro y a lo lejos vio a sus tíos y a su padre tirados al piso sin mas corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que estuviese por completo cansado y que por la caída tan brusca estuviese sangrando un poco de las rodillas, el solo quería llegar a su padre para que el, protegiese a Jack Spicer...


	24. Chapter 24

mientras estaba la batalla de Hades contra Jack Spicer, Apolo por su parte trataba de tirar aquella columna que estaba en el centro del templo de Afrodita, uso el poco poder que tenia e inclusive utilizo su propio cuerpo para tumbarla sin importarle que el campo de energía que éste poseía le estuviera quemando la piel.

Sin embargo había algo muy extraño con aquella columna, cada que la tocaba venían a su cabeza las palabras de los monjes en tiempo real, como si escuchara sus lamentos y su tristeza siendo una conversación dentro de su propia mente

-Lo lamento Jack...no tenia idea de ...el daño que te hicimos...

aquella voz era la de Kimiko quien parecía estar llorando totalmente afligida, entonces nuevas voces se dejaron escuchar

-perdóname Spicer...siempre e sido molesto pero...ÉSTO?!...nunca creí ser alguien tan mezquino como para herirte así...lo lamento

dentro del joven Dios se escuchaba la tristeza que Raimundo reflejaba antes sus acciones por abusar del albino ya tiempo atrás,tranquilizo sus latidos ya que se habían agitado después de escuchar a Kimiko, Apolo al ser el Dios de la Belleza y en especial de las artes poéticas y musicales podía percibir el verdadero dolor de una persona y no dejarse engañar por las meras apariencias, suspiro tranquilamente y cerrando los ojos dejo que los otros dos faltantes le hablaran para así escucharles atentamente

-no se ni como disculparme, no creí que...a un vaquero tan persistente como tu le doliera tanto el ser lastimado de esa forma, realmente soy una serpiente rastrera...eres un ser humano y yo fui indiferente a tu dolor Spicer...ahora entiendo porque temías al hecho de que yo deseara hacerte feliz

sin duda los pensamientos de Clay eran mas de odio hacia si mismo por lo que hizo, pensó e hizo, su arrepentimiento era grande sin duda alguna

-como es posible que un magnifico monje como yo hiciera tanto daño a Spicer?!...el maestro Fung tenia razón...los monjes estamos para proteger al débil no para herir al desvalido, ademas...se supone que un monje no debe enamorarse de nadie...pero...no pude negarme al verlo, aquella vez que lo vi por primera vez...mi corazón se acelero y...-suspiro de forma pesada- no soy digno de ser el mejor dragón del agua, tampoco soy digno de ser un monje y menos...soy digno de Jack Spicer

escuchar el sentimiento de los cuatro monjes provoco en Apolo una enorme reflexión a sus propias acciones, si ellos como mortales eran capaces de ver sus errores entonces...porque él como Dios no podía hacer lo mismo?, es verdad que al ver a Spicer noto en el una bella luz de gentileza que lo envolvía ademas de su atractivo físico, su inteligencia y su perseverancia, él sabia cuanto había sufrido y soportado el chico para ser aceptado por otros sin conseguir nada, lo vio desde los cielos y también lo vio cuando lo tuvo frente suyo, pero aun así no entendía porque su necedad y su deseo por conseguir lo que el no puede tener siempre se interpone en los sentimientos y emociones de sus ajenos, pero en ese momento también escucho las palabras y mas aun, las emociones de cierto lagarto que el odiaba haciendo que se sintiera peor...

-porque?...porque siempre que...creo ser mas fuerte que nadie encuentro a otro ser que...liquida esa idea y me muestra lo débil que soy?, primero fue Omi quien descubrió mi emoción latente al ver a un monje que podría convertirse no solo en mi futuro rival sino también en un futuro aliado del mal, segundo...ese chico que literalmente cae a mis brazos provocando me un latir en mi maltrecho corazón, esos ojos carmesí brillaban como rubíes al verme y adorarme y en cambio yo los herí de una y mil maneras posibles, pero ahora...que por fin los obtuve solo para mi...aparece Hades y me muestra de nuevo lo débil que soy...le dije a Spicer lo que sentía por el y le prometí a el y a mi pequeño que los protegería, "mi pequeño, mi cachorro" otro ser que mostró la debilidad que siempre e ocultado al mundo, esa debilidad por un pequeño mocoso que nació del inmenso amor que Spicer me tiene y que sin duda yo aprendí a tenerle a él, pero...ahora ese maldito Dios me los arrebatara de mi lado...de nuevo quedare en soledad y eso solo...es culpa mía, si tan solo...hubiera sido mas fuerte...o me hubiera llevado a Jack desde ese día en el cual lo conocí, entrenarlo y volverlo de mi propiedad tal vez así...nada de esto hubiese ocurrido...siempre he querido ser un gran guerrero y vendí mi alma por ello creyendo que jamas habría nadie que sintiera algo mas por mi que simple burla por mi poder, pero ahora...encontré a ese alguien después de todo lo que he hecho y ese alguien...ya debe haber muerto en manos de Hades y eso es solo mi culpa...mi hijo y mi Jack...están ahora muertos...desearía yo estarlo también...no deseo vivir en un mundo en donde...yo soy quien asesino con sus acciones a su pareja y a su pequeño hijo...

Apolo derramo una lagrima al escuchar semejante confesión, es verdad que los monjes cargaban un gran pesar por lo que le habían hecho a Jack pero ahora que Chase Young abría su corazón supo que en verdad ese sujeto amaba a Spicer, supo cuanto resentimiento y dolor cargaba al igual que la enormidad de culpas que él mismo se atiborraba...sin esperar mas, esas palabras, tanto de Chase como de los monjes le dieron las fuerzas necesarias y sin importarle su propio dolor empujo aquel pilar haciendo que de un fuerte y poderoso golpe se destruyera el campo de poder para después comenzar a tirar aquel pilar de energía oscura...

-mas vale que no te rindas Young...o de verdad seré yo quien te arrebate a la familia que has creado ahora...Jack a hecho cosas muy malas durante su vida pero a sabido pagarlas con creces y lo ultimo que desea tanto el como yo...es ver su felicidad ser extinta por el inútil de Hades, maldito seas Chase Young...si de verdad vas a rendirte entonces te haré vivir aun mas de una eternidad para que sufras en carne viva lo que es la verdadera soledad, así es que reacciona y ve por tu familia ya que de no hacerlo entonces...TE MALDECIRÉ!

con esas ultimas palabras Apolo pudo retirar el pilar oscuro y los cielos llenos de nubes oscuras se abrieron para dar paso a una gran cantidad de luz haciendo que de inmediato varios seres de diversos colores salieran de allí y se posicionaran frente a Apolo, cuando éste se dio cuenta de que estaban los Dioses libres, cayo inconsciente siendo sujetado de inmediato por Poseidon en brazos...

-fuiste muy valiente joven Dios...ahora permite nos a nosotros terminar esta batalla, tu descansa y no te preocupes...esa familia y en especial...ese chico serán salvados

sin decir nada mas dejaron al chico descansar en el Olimpo para después todos ellos dirigirse al campo de batalla, ya era momento de hacer que Hades pagara con creces el daño y dolor que había logrado crear en este mundo mortal.


	25. Chapter 25

mientras los Dioses eran liberados el pequeño Eugene corría al encuentro con sus tíos y su padre, pero en cuanto llego los vio completamente heridos y todos cabizbajos, su tío Raimundo ayudaba a su tía Kimiko a levantarse aunque ambos estuviesen llorando, su tío Clay se encontraba abrazando a su tío Omi quien no paraba de llorar y por ultimo, su padre, su ejemplo a seguir, estaba inclinado viendo el suelo completamente destrozado

-papi?...

el pequeño junto con sus felinos acompañantes se acercaron al lord Heylin, Chase no decía nada tan solo miraba al suelo completamente estático, por su parte el pequeño se sentó a su lado abrazando el brazo derecho de Chase y lo miraba con preocupación y tristeza

-lo siento...

el pequeño miro fijamente a su padre quien al parecer le quería decir algo mientras los monjes observaban desde lejos al pequeño niño y a su padre...

-papi?

-lo lamento hijo yo...yo les falle a tu madre y a ti...siempre me burle de otros porque no podían superar mi fuerza y ahora...he sido derrotado y no solo eso...a estas altura tu madre estará muerto y esto solo es mi culpa...lo lamento

el pequeño miro con horror a su padre mientras que este lo miraba fijamente, Eugene dejo caer al oso que su madre le había hecho con tanto amor y miro fijamente a Chase, el no podía creer eso...esa persona que se estaba rindiendo no podía ser su papi, el hombre poderoso que conoció cuando llego a China, el dragón imponente que lo hacia sentir que no estaba solo en el mundo, el padre que nunca tuvo, ese no podía ser su padre, el pequeño comenzó a temblar y se acerco a pasos pequeños a su padre sujetándolo de sus brazos para verlo fijamente mientras sentía ese temor y dolor crecer, no quería perder a su madre... y ahora parecía que el había perdido a su padre...

-creí...creí que tu nos protegerías...LO PROMETISTE!

el pequeño no paraba de llorar viendo fijamente al lord heylin quien no podía soportar esa pequeña mirada carmesí llena de decepción , apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo esas palabras atravesar su pequeño trozo de alma retorciéndose lentamente

-lo lamento...

Eugene seco sus lágrimas y empujo a su padre para dirigirse a sus tíos no sin antes decirle al Lord heylin unas palabras...

-yo jamas tuve un padre y no necesito a un dragón cobarde como uno

por fin había ocurrido, la ira de ese pequeño ser inocente lo invadió, su madre era su mundo, su vida entera...no permitiría que ese lagarto que estaba ahora en el suelo lamentándose se hiciera pasar por su padre y que lo convenciera de que ya era tarde, así es que se detuvo por un momento y antes de llegar con sus tíos seco los restos de lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos y hablo con voz fría...

-pa...no...Chase Young... a partir de ahora no quiero verte cerca de mi madre o de mi...de ser así, sin importar los medios que utilice...yo mismo te matare...alguien que prefiere quedarse oculto en su dolor y sin tener deseos de proteger a quien ama...no es digno de si quiera recibir una mirada de mi madre...pero tienes razón en algo...ya has perdido a tu familia...no quiero volver a verte...ni ahora ni nunca...

los monjes intentaron acercarse a Chase pero su lider se los prohibió completamente, Kimiko y Omi iban a reclamar le pero Raimundo no se los permitió...

-este niño tiene razón...si de verdad es el padre de Eugene y es verdad que ama a Spicer...entonces deberá olvidar ese vacío de derrota...ya que de no hacerlo...entonces de verdad lo habrá perdido todo- mira fijamente a Chase- si de verdad quieres de vuelta a tus dos mas grandes tesoros...entonces deberás recuperar los o de lo contrario...como líder del templo Xiaolin cumpliré mi palabra con Spicer y me llevare a tu hijo para que jamas lo vuelvas a ver...

sin mas, los monjes corrieron para darle alcance a los felinos que se habían llevado al niño, sin duda ese pequeño poseía el valor que alguna vez mostró Chase Young frente a ellos pero ahora ese valor era superado por el amor que ese niño mostraba ante su madre, por su parte el Lord dragón estaba enfadado consigo mismo, como era posible que el gran Chase Young se estuviese auto compadeciendo y no solo eso, sino que ademas había mostrado tal cobardía y rendición frente a su hijo!...su cachorro ahora solo lo miraba con odio y no era para menos, el les había fallado por completo así es que grito con fuerza mientras su oscuro poder regresaba de golpe, lanzo un rugido tal que se transformo de inmediato en su parte dragón...

-muy bien Eugene...cumpliré mi promesa y después de eso...te ganaras un castigo tan doloroso que muestre tu falta por mostrar tal respeto hacia tu padre...

un nuevo rugido se escucho de tal forma que hizo detenerse a los monjes y a los felinos breve mente, uno de ellos giro a ver al pequeño cachorro de su amo quien seguía secando sus lagrimas...

-no le presten atención a Chase Young... debemos ir por mi madre y matar a Hades

normalmente los felinos hubiesen rechazado esa orden para poner a salvo al niño pero en sus ojos mostraba tal fuerza y decisión que no pudieron hacer mas que ponerse de acuerdo para ayudarle y asentir para de nueva cuenta retomar su camino hacia la batalla final

-solo espera un poco mas mami...tu hijo ira a ayudarte y esta vez yo te protegeré...


	26. Chapter 26

Los gritos de Jack se escuchaban resonar por todas partes, había piezas de robots junto con felinos muy mal heridos alrededor, no pintaba nada bien este asunto, cuando el pequeño llego pudo ver con horror como Hades sostenía a Jack con una mano del cuello de su ropa y la otra atravesaba su pecho, saco su mano del interior de Jack y lo arrojo cerca del niño, quien comenzó a llorar de tan solo ver a su madre así, corrió hacia el y lo miro a sus ojos sin contener las lagrimas

-mami!...estas bien?

-Eugene...

Jack no podía hablar como tal, su boca derramaba sangre en gran cantidad, el pequeño acaricio la mejilla de su madre llenando su pequeña mano con sangre, esto lo aterro pero aun así no dejaba de ver a su mami...

-estarás bien mami...lo prometo yo...yo te llevare al templo y...mis tíos te curaran...yo lose...

Eugene no dejaba de llorar, realmente no quería perder a su mami, en eso Jack tocio aun mas sangre y y miro sonriendo a su hijo mientras le invadía la nostalgia, los monjes...esos perdedores tenia tiempo sin verlos, 7 años para ser exacto...en esos momentos el quería escuchar a Omi una ultima vez decirle que se "preparara para la derrota", sin duda extrañaba a esa bola de queso y a sus amigos, a la hermosa pero furiosa Kimiko, al noble pero galán Raimundo y al caballero Texano Clay, el daría lo que fuese por volverlos a ver, sin embargo eso ya no era posible ya que...el sabia que Hades apenas y logro herir uno de sus puntos vitales y que a lo mucho solo viviría una hora mas y eso si mantenía la calma, no se agitaba y presionaba aquel punto, el pelirrojo había cerrado los ojos pero al abrirlos se encontró con que Eugene, su bebe, estaba vuelto un manojo de nervios, estaba llorando mientras se había quitado su pequeña camisa para ponerla en el estomago de su madre y tratar de detenerlo...

-por favor mami...quédate conmigo...por favor, prometo ya no hacer enojar a la señora Afrodita, prometo ya no ser tan travieso ... incluso prometo no dejar los libros tirados de la biblioteca ... ademas prometo que amare y cuidare mucho a papa pero...por favor...no te mueras...

Jack solo sentía las manitas de su pequeño presionarlo y con lagrimas en los ojos acaricio esa pequeña mejilla quien lo miraba asustado, el albino sonrió y como pudo acerco a su niño al pecho dejando que éste escuchara los latidos de su corazón mientras acariciaba su cabello, comenzó a tararearle aquella canción que desde niño lo tranquilizaba, Eugene no hizo mas que llorar y aferrarse a su madre, escuchaba como el corazón del pelirrojo dejaba de latir lentamente como si la canción le estuviese anunciando la despedida de su madre

-mama...te amo, te amo mucho

Jack sonrió ante esas palabras mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y cuando termino aquella canción, beso la frente de su hijo después de acariciar ese hermoso cabello negro...

-te amo hijo...los amo a todos

después de eso el pequeño no volvió a sentir la caricia de su madre sobre su cabeza cosa que lo altero, en eso los monjes al fin habían llegado hasta donde estaba el pequeño y lo que vieron les partió el corazón, Eugene aferrado al pecho de su madre lo sacudía una y otra vez repitiendo le las mismas palabras mientras no paraba de llorar

-mama...por favor, no bromees...mami despierta...por favor... seré bueno pero por favor despierta...mama...MAMAAAAA!

Kimiko se acerco al niño y lo abrazo contra su pecho, por instinto el menor se abrazo de la nippona y siguió llorando, llamaba a su madre sin descanso mientras Hades solo se mantenía en silencio observando aquella escena, en cuanto Kimiko se alejo con el niño en brazos para regresar con sus compañeros, el suelo se puso a temblar y Hades alzando su mano saco del inerte cuerpo de Spicer su alma

vieron con horror como el cuerpo de Jack comenzaba a levantarse notando como una esencia de color azulado salia de dentro suyo, Eugene como pudo se aparto de Kimiko para transformarse en dragón, rugió con fuerza y con u garra le arrebato a Hades el alma de su madre, volvió a transformarse en un niño y corrió a cubrirse detrás de sus tios, estos al ver que el alma de Jack estaba segura se pusieron en posición de combate, Hades grito con gran molestia dejando estallar algo de su poder logrando destruir por completo aquel bosque que protegía la ciudadela, los cuatro monjes hicieron la formación Wudai Neptuno para comenzar el combate contra Hades, lo retuvieron lo mas que pudieron, golpes, patadas todo era mostrado en aquel lugar sin embargo, pronto cayeron Clay y Omi, para después ser Kimiko que terminara mal herida... Raimundo sostenía su brazo sin embargo no se alejaba de Eugene...

-vaya...quien diría que un monje del bien...deseara proteger a un pequeño monstruo creado por dos seres malvados?

Eugene tembló con gran miedo, esa palabra "monstruo" siempre le llamaban así, comenzó a derramar un par de lagrimas sin embargo algo hizo que parara de hacerlo...

-es verdad que sus padres son seres del Heylin...pero eso no significa que este niño sea un monstruo...yo me equivoque hace años atrás...llame fenómeno y monstruo a Jack por el simple hecho de que nunca quise conocerlo bien ... su madre sin duda era una persona muy amable y gentil que tan solo buscaba algo de amor y...un lugar en donde pudiera encajar dentro de este mundo tan cruel... por nuestra estupidez...nosotros le negamos esa posibilidad pero aun así el no nos odio sino al contrario, le seguíamos agradando...es verdad que nunca podremos enmendar nuestro error con Jack pero...al menos debemos proteger a su hijo, este niño es el único recuerdo que ahora tendremos de Jack, este niño ahora es nuestro mas grande tesoro y lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas de ser necesario!

al decir aquellas palabras todos los monjes caídos se levantaron y de nueva cuenta se pusieron en posición de combate no dejarían que ese maldito ser se llevara el alma de Jack y tampoco dejarían que ese pequeño nacido de su amigo, de su hermano de combates muriera, a costa de sus vidas daban por jurado el hecho de que sus vidas solo servirían para proteger a ese pequeño

-muy bien monjes...desean convertirse en los héroes de esta historia? entonces caerán como unos...

Raimundo sonrió con superioridad al igual que los otros tres y simplemente miro fijamente a Hades para después reír un poco...

-nosotros no somos héroes ... solo somos monjes del templo Xiaolin, somos guerreros del lado del bien y...somos quienes vengaremos a Jack Spicer


	27. Chapter 27

Al decir esas palabras los monjes juntaron sus energías convirtiéndose de nueva cuenta en los guerreros wudai el pequeño eugene sonrió ante aquello ya que sus tíos estaban motivados a luchar y eso le hacia tener esperanzas en el y en su papa.

Raimundo generaba colosales ventiscas y tornados, Kimiko las recubría de fuego que pronto cambio a un color azulado, Clay provoco fuertes terremotos y con ellos golems de piedra mientras que Omi con el agua de la ciudadela creaba un enorme huracán

-AHORA SENTIRÁS NUESTRO DOLOR EN CARNE PROPIA HADES! Y PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Hades al ver aquello creo un enorme muro de fuego y soldados de la misma materia que el muro, marchando a donde se encontraban los monjes y atacando a los golem pero unos fueron atraídos por el huracán, mientras que otros fueron arrojados hacia el remolino de fuego convirtiéndose en parte de este, Hades al notar tal distracción no hizo mas que aprovecharla para llegar por otra vía hasta las espaldas del niño quien estaba entretenido con la batalla rogando a cualquier dios que sus tíos ganaran

pero en eso todo quedo en silencio y el poder de los monjes se desvaneció, todos miraban hacia el niño con rostros petrificados de Horror y tristeza, mientras que solo se escuchaba la risa de Hades y el ruido de un brazo atravesando el pecho de un pequeño niño, pero lo mas cruel fue el hecho que Hades calculo exactamente el momento en que Young llegaría a salvar a su hijo y por ello se deleito al verlo sufrir cuando observo caer el cadáver de su hijo...Chase ante todos y sin importarles nada...dejo caerse en el piso llorando y se escucho el rugir del dragón mientras las panteras iban por su pequeño amo alejando a Hades y entregándoselo a Young

-mi pequeño bebe...esto debe ser lo que...los humanos llaman la perdida de un ser amado pero...no fue uno...sino dos...

acariciaba su cabello con cariño mientras lloraba apegan dolo a su pecho

-ahora yo...no sabre que significa ser padre ni un esposo digno de tu madre...les falle a ambos...no supe cuidar a tu madre...y ahora a ti ni siquiera supe protegerte...mi pequeño tesoro...mi pequeño hijo...prometo vengarlos a ti y a tu madre para después...quitar esta vida que ya no tiene ningún sentido para mi sin ustedes dos

Hades solo reía ante las lagrimas del dragón mientras los monjes se acercaban a Young pero ellos al igual que Chase no sabían como darle la cara ya que le permitieron al Dios burlarse de ellos y tomar ambas vidas...

-Bien Young...puedes llorarle a tus dos cadáveres...yo por mi parte...iré a disfrutar de estas dos bellas almas...

la risa de Hades era incontrolable y sádica por donde se escuchara, el había triunfado y eso nadie podría negarse lo o al menos...eso creía muy confiado...


	28. Chapter 28

Cuando Hades se dirigía a la ciudad, un relámpago le bloqueo el paso creando un muro de llamas incandescentes, el solo pudo retroceder ya que le quemaban a pesar de ser un Dios...

-pero que...Zeus!

-ya has hecho demasiado daño hermano! y es hora...de que pagues por ello

Hades miro a su alrededor y los dioses estaban en posición de ataque, protegían a los monjes al igual que a young y su familia fallecida, ninguno dejaría que pasara mas allá de ese muro de fuego

-lo único que logran con esto...ES ENFURECERME!

Hades comenzó a golpear a Zeus, lo mando hacia un muro resquebrajándose por el peso de Zeus y el impacto de gran rapidez, Hades intento golpearlo una vez mas para terminar con el de forma rápida pero Zeus consiguió atrapar el puño con su mano antes de que lo golpeara y de una patada lanzo a Hades contra el suelo

-eres un maldito tramposo como de costumbre

-gracias pero...tus halagos no harán que sea mas suave contigo

Zeus al escuchar el comentario burlesco de Hades hizo que el cielo comenzara a relampaguear mientras nubes oscuras cubrían el paisaje, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y cinco remolinos atraparon en medio de estos a Hades

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad hermano...regresa al inframundo y no tendré que sellarte como lo hice hace siglos!

Hades no respondió sino que al contrario, abrió la tierra dejando salir llamaradas de color negro y de igual manera almas en pena salieron de allí comenzando a convertirse en seres putrefactos y con aspecto demoníaco, comenzaban a atacar no solo a Zeus sino que a todos los presentes

-No voy a regresar a ese lugar...prefiero perder lo todo a dejar que hagas tu maldito capricho conmigo!

Zeus y Hades de nuevo comenzaron a pelear entre si, mientras el resto peleaba contra aquellas almas en pena monstruosas, sin embargo, Chase Young, al ver todo lo que había provocado, recordó un hechizo el cual detendría todo esto pero también significaría dejar todo atrás...incluyendo el hecho de que su hijo quizás...no nacería jamas pero al menos, le salvaría la vida a su amado Jack y detendría a Hades antes de iniciar su malévolo plan...

Chase se llevo como pudo el cuerpo de Eugene y de Jack a un altar que tenia bajo la ciudadela, los cubrió con un liquido brillante y azulado ´provocando que un pentagrama extraño comenzara a iluminarse en el suelo, el se puso en medio y con sus garras de dragón corto su cabello de tajo dejándolo en el suelo al igual que un poco de su sangre ya que también había cortado sus venas sabiendo que de esta forma el hechizo tendría mayor efectividad, se acerco a Jack y lo tomo con delicadeza del cuello para poder besarle una ultima vez...

-siempre te considere un gusano, un inútil, un tramposo y un cobarde...no soy alguien que viva de endulzar las palabras ni de fingir sentimientos Spicer pero...haz logrado lo que en siglos nadie fue capaz de hacer desde que fui un simple mortal...atravesaste la dura capa de hielo en mi corazón, me mostraste aquello a lo que llaman amor verdadero y...me diste una gran prueba de ello...un bello e ingenioso niño que...no sabre...si volveré a ver jamas comenzaba a derramar lagrimas puras mientras miraba el frió rostro frente a el como si este solo estuviese durmiendo mientras la voz comenzaba a quebrarse en el ... -tu...de verdad...me has hecho mucho daño al darme tanta felicidad pero...no me arrepiento de nada...quizás...de lo único que me arrepentiría, es saber que...yo no seré...la persona que te haga feliz durante los años que tengas de vida pero...seré quien cuide de ti...hasta que llegue tu final y seré yo...quien te acompañe hacia tu nuevo camino Spicer... prométeme que...seras feliz y que jamas miraras atrás, jamas...volverás a verme con esos ojos de amor porque entonces yo...no tendré las fuerzas...para dejarte ir

beso a Jack una ultima vez y se acerco a Eugene abrazándolo contra su pecho temiendo soltarlo, imaginando que solo esta dormido...

-Tu tenias razón...tu madre es lo mas hermoso que yo jamas me merecí, que soy un idiota por haberlo lastimado tanto y que...soy solo un tonto enamorado que jamas sabría como hacerlos felices a ambos... tal vez...vuelvas a nacer pero con un padre y nombre diferente...y yo cada día me arrepentiré de no tenerte entre mis brazos, cargarte, cuidarte y...contarte historias pero de algo estoy seguro...de que tu mi pequeño...seguirás cuidando de tu madre, lo respetaras y no dejaras que nadie lo dañe...como yo lo he hecho en innumerables ocasiones...te amo hijo...eres mi orgullo y mi pequeño tesoro

con esas ultimas palabras Chase dejo al niño y se alejo del pentagrama, comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma extraño haciendo que el símbolo comenzara a brillar aun mas, la tierra se sacudió con enorme fuerza Hades se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo,el aprovecho que por el temblor la pelea se detuvo y fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba Young, pero fue demasiado tarde, el hechizo había comenzado a actuar y el tiempo estaba regresando a lo que era mucho antes de que si quiera esa malvada fuerza poseyera a Jack, por la fuerza del hechizo los dioses regresaban al olimpo y Hades al inframundo para estar sellado de nueva cuenta, Eugene ante la vista destrozada de Chase comenzó a desaparecer como si solo fuese polvo estelar, el solo derramo una ultima lagrima mientras todo se volvía en un gran estallido luminoso... al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en una pelea con unos jóvenes monjes de apenas 13 y 14 años de edad y Jack estaba atacándolos con sus Jackbots...

-tal parece...funciono... sonrió con tristeza al ver aquello y solo se dio media vuelta para así regresar a su ciudadela, mas no noto como los monjes y en especial Jack habían notado su presencia, sin embargo lo único que vieron de Chase era como desaparecía.

FIN


End file.
